The Diaries of Ginny Weasley
by thepotterheadtwihard
Summary: This is my take on how Ginny and Harry got together and the up and downs of their relationship over the years. Mix of diary and narration, all from Ginny's POV. Starting from the night of the Battle , and how she is coping with Fred's death (RIP). Hope you enjoy. Please read, review and follow and even favourite :D
1. I'm in Love

"You okay now Gin?" Hermione turned to me as we sat around the crackling fire in the common room, fixed , tidied , cleaned and put back together merely hours ago by Professor McGonagall.

" Yeah , yeah. I'll be fine" Not true of course , my brother just died. but I wouldn't point that out to Hermione , she was just trying to be sweet."I think I'm going to go to sleep now it's been a long day" She nodded her head in pity , gave me a weak smile , and I headed upstairs. As I lay there , under my duvet , listening to Annabelle Jenkins , Samantha Mcarthy , Lucy Hanson and Christina Ferguson laughing , celebrating and dancing into the night, I couldn't help but feel envy towards them , their siblings weren't dead. Lucy's didn't even know who Lord Voldemort was, she had been on the run from snatchers and death eaters for the past 8 months.

" It's so good to be back home, isn't it girls?" I heard her call out to them. They all replied with various different ways of ' We missed you so much , never leave us again' type things. At this , I filled up with anger. None of them seemed to care that Fred was dead. None of them seemed to care how I felt. I yanked my diary out of my bag , I had to tell someone, and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay. Today was the best , yet worse, day of my life. He's gone. Finally. After all this time , after everything he's done , everyone he's killed, he's dead. And , guess what? It was Harry. My ex-boyfriend killed him. I've had sex with the guy that killed the most evil dark wizard of all time! Of course , it's not all celebrations and butterbeer all around. I -We lost Fred today. Rookwood got to him. I broke down earlier, I was with Hermione in my dormitory , packing to go back home and I found a photo in one of my draws, it wasn't posed , I don't think any of us knew it was being taken. It was a picture of all of us and Hermione , Harry , Sirius , Lupin and Mad-eye. I think it was taken the summer we stayed at Grimmauld Place, George had Fred in a headlock , Mum and Dad were sharing a kiss , Mad-eye was actually smiling, Sirius and Harry were engaged in a conversation , both with huge smiles on their faces , and Lupin was with Tonks, her bubblegum hair just visible in the picture. I took one look at it , realized that three people in the picture were now dead , and burst into pieces. But , in the words of Albus Dumbledore ' Happiness can be found , even in the darkest if times , if one only remembers to turn on the light'. And that's what we've done. We found light in the fact that Voldemort is dead. It's the light in the dark , and it's all because of Harry._

_I've been thinking of him a lot recently , he's changed since I last saw him, he seems darker , and more damaged. Mind you , that shouldn't really surprise me should it? Given the stuff that happened in the last year , he's bound to be more damaged. I love him, he's perfect. Of course , I don't think I ever truly didn't love him , but seeing him again, it's bought up old feelings. When he left me , my heart broke. Of course , I'd never let anybody know that my heart broke, never. No , I just carried on. I had to didn't I? And now he's back , I want him more than ever. And I'll get him. Just you watch. _

_Ginny_

I shoved it back in my bag , tears cascading down my face. The girls' music was getting louder and louder , I could even smell firewhiskey.

" Excuse me" I snapped , as I stuck my head round the curtain of my bed " Not all of us want to hear your celebrations, could you please go to sleep." I asked them , rather angrily. They looked at me as if I was some lunatic. Annabelle stared at me with curiosity and said

" What's got your wand in knot?"

" My brother died today. So excuse me if I'm not in the mood for celebrations." The music turned off instantly.

" Ginny , I'm sorry , we didn't know if there's anything I can do-" Annabelle began.

" Just turn of the music , hide the alcohol , and go to sleep" I interrupted her. And with that , everything was silent.


	2. Finally it Happened

" Happy Birthday to you!" They all finished singing as we sat around the table , each raising a glass to him.

" Thank you ,everybody for coming. I know it's not been the easiest few months , but it really means a lot that you're all here. " I saw him look around at the table to each face.

" 'ere 'ere" Hagrid called drunkenly from the head of the table. Harry chuckled to himself.

" Harry?" I called from a few spaces down. " Can I talk to you, over there"

" Sure , we'll only be a minute everyone"

" Is that the longest he goes for Gin?" Dean teased from the other side of the table , too which I scoffed at him. _Longer than you ever managed_, I thought to myself.

_July 31st 1998. _

_Dear Diary, _

_I did it. Finally I did it. It happened after Harry's birthday party thing, I called him over once we had finished eating. We went into the broom shed , surprise surprise , and I told him everything. How I've been in love with him for months now , how proud I am of him ,everything. Before I could finish, he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft , which surprised me, smooth and slightly moist. His head was at the perfect angle , and he lightly brushed his lips over mine , I opened my mouth a little wider and he swept his tongue across my bottom lip. Then , he slipped it into my mouth and before I knew it our tongues were involved in a fight to the death. It started out slow but after a while it got deeper and more passionate. One of his hands was on my neck, the other at the small of my back. It was the perfect kiss. I couldn't be more happy. When we were done, he pulled up for air, and whispered in my ear'I Love you Ginny Weasley'. After that , he pecked me on the lips once last time, and we walked out of the shed, rather formally , far apart , not wanting anyone to suspect anything , and rejoined the party. He's here with me now, well he's in the toilet, it almost 4 in the morning and Ron is spark out. We were just lying in each other's arms, occasionally ( well a bit more than that) leaning over to kiss the other. It was perfect. He said to me that he couldn't have asked for a better birthday. The next few weeks are going to be fantastic. _

_Ginny. _

"Hey you, I'm back" Harry whispered into the darkness of his and Ron's room. I jumped , and let out a scream.

" Shh, you'll wake him up" We both held out breath but nothing came out of Ron except a loud snore. Harry came to join me once more on the bed , wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, it was good to know that my boyfriends extra Qudditch lessons had paid off over the years. He wrapped his arms around me, I knew that this is when I had to tell him.

" Listen. We need to talk" He looked startled , but then relaxed his face " Anything" he whispered , as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

" I don't think , not yet anyway, that we should tell anyone about us. It's just , when you went off with Ron and Hermione, well , I was hurt. And , no matter how hard I tried to cover it up, my family did notice , especially Charlie , Percy , Bill , George and Fr-" but I stopped there "anyway, I need to get them to see just how fantastically wonderful you are before we go flaunting our relationship, just so they can gain your trust again" I finished , and his face fell. He looked up at me, and kissed me again.

" Anything you want , it's yours." he smiled at me "But we will tell eventually , yes?" he asked , looking worried.

" Of course" I assured him " Just not quite yet"

" Not quite yet" He sighed , and bought his lips to mine again , leaning my head against the pillow, we slept that night , perfectly happy in each other's arms.


	3. It was so much better this time

" I had a great time tonight , Harry" I said to him as we sat outside the shabby pub we had just shared drinks in, waiting for my taxi to come and pick me up and take me back to my apartment" I never thought I would enjoy a muggle concert as much as I did."

" Well , I'm glad you enjoyed it" he leant down to kiss me , and I let him. We were interrupted by a beep of the taxi's horn. I jumped , screamed and ended up breaking my heel.

" Shoot" I muttered under my breath. " Hey , do you feel like coming back to mine for a few drinks, I have a fresh bottle of firewhiskey?" I asked him , very hopeful. He smirked at me and said

" Just one drink"

" Just one" He turned his face into mock consideration .

" Oh , go on then." he winked at me , linked my arm, and escorted me into the taxi.

"74 Diagon Alley please" I told the driver. Harry looked at me in utter disbelief.

" Where?" the taxi driver grunted back in a thick south-London accent.

"Charing Cross Road , please" Harry saved me My cheeks flushed a deep crimson , I guess I had had one too many drinks. He suppressed at giggle , and I when I went and even darker red , he just kissed me.

W arrived outside the leaky cauldron. As we walked through Diagon Alley , r and as we came to a hault outside Wiseacres Wizarding Equipement, I got out my key , and opened the door leading up to my small apartment above it. Harry grasped my hand and said

" I can't wait for this drink"

_September 19th 1998 _

_Dear Diary, _

_It's 2 30 in the morning. I'm at my apartment in London , Harry's lying across my chest , we're both ...lacking clothes. He came back with me last night , _and_ it was perfect. I mean , I know it wasn't our first time, but it was our first time in this relationship. It was just so fantastic to be with him again. And he's definitely improved since last time. I never want him to leave , I'm pretty sure that this time , it's for keeps. He was just so caring and gentle with me, always telling me how much he loved me, it was so sweet. Of course , there's still the matter of my family. We haven't told them about us yet , and to be honest now I've bought this apartment ( well Harry bought it) so that I can be closer to Quidditch training, there's not really any way that they will find out. So it's just a question of whether I want them to yet know or not. _

_Hermione left for Hogwarts at the beginning of this month, she begged me to come with her , but I don't think I need to, I've always seen myself playing Quidditch in my future , and let's face it how many NEWTS do I need to do that? Not that mum agrees with me of course , she was fuming when I told her I wasn't going back. I hardly ever see Ron anymore , he's always with Hermione at Hogwarts , and Harry often goes up to visit as well. I miss her. I'm pretty sure there's something going on between her and Ron , and that they aren't the only ones keeping things a bit hushed up. When I said that Harry he went awfully red and muttered something like 'how should I know'. I just hope they know what they're doing. Ron's not exactly one with his feelings. But I guess they are very cute together , and I guess is she keeps him happy then who am I to judge? Must dash , Harry's waking up. _

_Ginny_

" Morning" He whispered in my ear.

" It's hardly morning , it's 2:45." I told him. He smiled at me , ran a hand through his wild hair , reached over to get his glasses , before finally saying

" Well then , I guess I have another-" he looked at his watch " six hours with you before you're due at Quidditch practise" My heart was racing , this was the happiest I had been for months. And so , he kissed me straight on the lips, not bothering to hide his true intentions.


	4. I hate it when this happens

" I miss you, and I'll never forget you. The sacrifice you made for me , I'll never be able to repay you. I just hope that I'm doing you both proud , and that you still think of me , even if Padfoot , Prongs and Moony have now been reunited. Love always." His was on his knees, leaning beside his parents grave. It was 18 years to the day that they had been murdered, and tears were pouring down his face. I stood there , comforting him in silence , as he just wept onto the ground. Ron stood beside me , tears escaping his eyes at the sight of seeing his friend in so much pain , but there was nothing we could except wait for him to compose himself. As 10:00 drew closer , we had been in Godrics Hollow for almost 4 hours. Ron was the one to finally break the silence.

" Come on mate , why don't you come back to the Burrow with me? Mum will make you something to eat , we can play chess or exploding snap?" He asked his friend warily , obviously trying to bring a sense of positivity to the atmosphere.

" No. I want to see Hermione , let's go to Hogwarts. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind" I was shocked at his suggestion , I had assumed , what with me being his girlfriend and everything , that the one girl he would want to spend time with when he was upset would be me. Apparently not.

" Yeah , sounds great , if that's what you want to do mate" My brother's face was practically beaming.

" Ginny , you'll come too?" Harry asked me , and my face lit up. Ron looked utterly confused , but let the subject go without commenting.

" Right then , come on" Ron told us , Harry go off the floor , shook the dirt of his knees , we all grasped hands , and thought of home.

_October 31st 1998 _

_Dear Diary, _

_We came back to Hogwarts tonight, and boy was some stuff revealed. After dinner ,which only consisted of me , Ron , Hermione , Harry , Luna and Neville ( as they have both decided to return) we all went up to the Gryffindor Common Room ( yes , even Luna)and we sat around the fire , catching up , laughing and joking just like old times. Ron and Hermione came out , they told us everything, not that I didn't already know. But Harry did. He knew it , they told him as soon as it had happened , I guess that's fair enough I suppose. After we all got used to the idea that they were together , I thought that it was time. Time to tell Ron , at least , that me and Harry were dating. I just came out with it. I held up my head, and I said. " Ron. Hermione. Neville. Luna. Me and Harry ... are dating." If I'm honest I think it would be an understatement to say that they were happy. Ron cheered and called out ' Finally'! Hermione ran over and picked up Harry telling him that she knew we'd be together in the end and Neville and Luna seemed like they knew it was going to happen all along, Luna even went as far as to say ' I don't think the nargles had anything to do with it this time" and spun around in a sort of fairy like way. All in all , it was a great night. Until we got to around 2 in the morning , when he broke down. He just started crying. Literally , tears were just streaming down his face. He stormed off , out of the common room. Ron and Hermione tried to follow , but when he gets like that , it's best to leave him. He came up with Hagrid about an hour after , perfectly fine and acting like nothing had happened. Forgetting about it. Because that's how he handles stuff. Pretends it never happened. We went to sleep that night , still none of us talking about why-or how- that had happened. I just hope that he's going to be okay. Because it hurts you , seeing the guy you love in pain. And it kills me , that I can't bring his parents back. But the only time he ever really thinks about them , is this time , every year. That's when it all comes out. And it kills me. _

_Ginny_


	5. The most wonderful time of the year

"Ron! Harry! Ginny! Hermione's here!" My mum's voiced boomed from the bottom landing to the top. It had been just less than a month since we had last seen her ( November 21st) as McGonagall had told us that we couldn't visit as often as we had been. So, we all quickly apparated downstairs , to excited to see her to bother walking. Harry was the first to reach her arms, and then Ron ( although they shared more than a hug) and finally me. It was good that she was finally back for Christmas. She ran over to us and Harry spun her around giving her a kiss on each cheek. I gave her a tight hug and she kissed me on the cheek. Ron was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she casually walked over to him, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. He lifted her up , and she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaned down , and kissed him.

" Oh I missed you Ronald Weasley"

" I miss you more" he said back, rather cheese-ily

" Really?" She asked , as if , for some ludicrous reason she didn't believe that he would miss her.

" Always the tone of surprise" She laughed , and leaned down to kiss him once more.

...

" Merry Christmas!" Dad called over the table, later t" Please, begin!" The table was covered with al sorts of food and drinks, but nothing would ever compare to the Hogwarts Christmas feast. That thought made me miss my old school. George was sitting next to Percy , opposite me. I watched as his grew steadily more watery, this was his first Christmas without Fred. He raised his glass and said

" Here's to Fred" the whole table went silent , and my mother and father began to cry " You were a wonderful brother , and a joker at heart" his voice was breaking now " and I'm sure you're looking down on us now. If you are , then Merry Christmas. We love you Freddie boy" Everybody silently raised their glasses. And Bill was the one too say

" You too , Lupin. And Sirius if you're listening" We sat in silence for a least two minutes before the talk continued. And I thought I heard Harry silently whisper to himself ' Merry Christmas Mum , you too dad'.

_December 25th 1998 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Well , Merry Christmas! I had a fantastic day today. Really fantastic. Hermione came home about a week ago , and she isn't leaving until January 5th! We opened our presents after lunch , and I got the most amazing things. Harry bought me a small real gold locket with a picture of me and him inside , with the word 'Let's start with Forever' written on it , it's stunning. But it also meant that everyone now knows about us. And to be honest with the reaction they gave me , I don't know why I was worried in the first place! They love Harry! Hermione bought me two tickets to the Holyhead Harpiers vs Chudley Canons match in April next year , which is just incredible. And my family - this is the best bit- all got together , and bought a Firebolt! Can you believe it ! An actual real proper genuine Firebolt! I was ecstatic. I bought Harry a new set of Quidditch robes which he was happy with. George seemed to be okay today , considering it was our first Christmas without him, I think he's happy now, well as happy as anyone can be in that situation. All in all , it was a lovely Christmas. Mine and Ron's team beat Harry's and Hermione's team 310-120 which was a pretty good feeling as Bill got the snitch first! It was lovely to spend some time with family. Charlie goes home the day after boxing day , it feels like he's only been here for an hour! It's a bit upsetting really , sometimes it feels like I only have two brothers now , what with Bill off with Fleur , Charlie still in Romania , Fred , gone and Percy so far up the Ministers arse I doubt he ever sees the light of day anymore. I'm not with Harry tonight , mum has forbidden him to come to my room, and Hermione isn't allowed in the boys room either. Mum's very paranoid about that , it's like she thinks we're going to do it while my brother's in the same room , and my parents are the in the room above me! Aunt Muriel is coming over tomorrow. Not happy about that, as is Fleur and her parents , as she's been to see them over in France, I must see , despite my previous opinion of her I have grown to like her very much. Anyway , must dash it's getting very late now. Merry Christmas! _

_Ginny _

I reached over to turn off my light, when a head popped through the door. It was Harry and Hermione, they each came and joined their respective partners.

" You're not supposed to be here!" I whispered loudly to him.

" I know , I just wanted to say goodnight" He smirked at me , leant over me , and kissed me full on the lips, Ron and Hermione engaged in exactly the same activity.

" I love you Gin" He whispered discreetly in my ear.

" Me too" I replied , I ran a hand through his , gave him one final kiss on the cheek, and his and Hermione left , leaving me, and Ron one would assume, very happy indeed.


	6. It was the best night of my life

I was standing waiting outside The Burrow , wearing a 50's style red and white dress with a small black handbag and 6" devil red heels. Hermione and Ron , and Mum and Dad had left hours ago. But Harry had called me , and delayed our meeting. Just as I was beginning to worry ,though, the front door creaked open and there he stood , wearing a crisp white shirt , and a pair of black jeans. He looked incredible.

"Wow" we both said at the same time.

" Gin , you look amazing."

" Why thank you , I did try. You look pretty hot yourself" I winked at him and he gave me a cheeky little smirk.

" Well , actually , I thought you would care to join me inside your home first of all , there's something I would like to show you". I was confused , and my face probably showed it as his face fell.

" But , I mean you don't have to , we can go out if you want , I just thought-" He was stammering now , I felt so bad. And so to shut him up I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him.

" What was it you wanted to show me?" I said in a voice that was possibly too seductive for my own good.

" Right this way m'am" He linked my arm, and we walked up the stairs together , leading into The Burrow.

_February 14th 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Happy Valentine's! I had a truly incredible night last tonight. So , I turned up at The Burrow ( where , ironically enough, Harry lives and I don't) expecting for me and him to go out to that muggle restaurant he likes , but no. He takes me inside , much to ( to begin with) my disappointment. But when I walk into the living room , all around the room he had lit candles , they were everywhere. Some were floating in the air , some balanced on furniture , some even hanging down from the ceiling. On top of that , there were rose petals sprinkled all over the floor. In the middle of the room , the coffee table and sofas had been pushed back , to leave room for the table set for two. It was literally the most beautiful table I had ever seen. It had one large candle protruding from the middle of it , two silver plates that sparkles occasionally in the candlelight, and two crystal wine glasses by the side of each plate, and scattered underneath them were yet more rose petals. He walked me over and I took my seat. The only light in the room was from the candles, and it was beautiful. As we sat down , to my surprise , a house-elf came in from the kitchen carrying our starter. Harry greeted it as 'Winky' so I assume she was a friend of Dobby's or something. Throughout the night , Winky brought us each course , and we laughed and talked and it was the best night of my life. Once we were finished with dessert , he invited me into the garden. We walked outside , and yet again , there was more rose petals and more candles, surrounding a lone picnic blanket , with glass of Mead for Harry , and a butterbeer for me. We both lay down on the blanket , hand in hand, and watched the stars light up the night. He then turned to me and said_

_" You know this was a very grown up Valentine's day , after all you are only 17 , and I am only 18" He then winked at me and I said _

_" Well , why don't we make it not-so grown-up" He then rolled over and kissed me. I won't share the rest of the night with you , all I can say it was the first night that I've done it outside! And boy was it incredible. _

_Ginny _

I awoke in Harry's bed in the Burrow. As looked over at my watch , it told me ( literally) that it was 10:30 in the morning.

" Shit!" I yelled. " Shit!Shit!Shit!"

" What!" I had woken Harry up.

" I'm late for Quidditch practise. Shit!" I called , as I ran around the room looking for my clothes.

" They're still outside" he told me , with an air of humour in the way he said it.

" Accio clothes" I said , quickly , impatient. After what felt like hours they arrived. I chucked them on, found my spare Quidditch robes that I keep at mum's, called out 'I love you!' you to Harry, but just before I could leave , he held me by the wrist and dragged me back down.

" You aren't going anywhere" He kissed me , and rolled my onto the bed. I was laughing now and said

" Well, I guess one day off couldn't hurt."


	7. He such an incredible prat,

I was standing , once again , outside my old home. Except this time , it was covered , from head to toe , in fairy lights , actual fairy light. Small , tiny little fairies dancing around the house. It was a beautiful scene. As I walked around the house and into the garden , I saw yet more fairies, except this time they were shaping the words ' Happy 30th Wedding Anniversary Molly and Arthur' it was so stunning. I found mum and dad talking to Hermione , and Harry in a deep conversation with McGonagall across the other side of the garden.

" Hiya mum , dad" I hugged them both and placed their present on the table " Sorry I'm late , I got held up at training." mum rolled her eyes like she was saying ' as if such nonsense could hold somebody up' but even so , she hugged me tight , kissed me on the cheek and said

" Not to worry dear, not to worry. Thank you ever so much for the present , you really didn't have to" although her smile showed how much I did have to.

" It was nothing , honestly" she smiled at me " where are the rest of them?" I asked her. She sighed deeply.

" Well , Fleur couldn't make it as Gabrielle is sick , and needs somebody to look after her. Bill is over there with Kingsley I think , Percy and Audrey" I scoffed , Audrey was my brother's girlfriend of three years, I ( and I only) do not like her " Charlie couldn't make it " she covered her sadness in her voice rather well " And er George and his er.. friend, Angelina are preparing some food for us in the kitchen." she seemed to be rather cheesed off at this fact. At just that moment , Percy and Audrey appeared in the garden. He tapped his glass for quiet and said

" Hello , yes , well hello everybody! Before the party begins, me and Audrey" she smiled weakly and let her thick brown hair fall over her face " would like to make an announcement.."

_April 22nd 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well. I have some big news. My older brother, the twat , prat and prick that is Percy is Engaged. That's right , engaged! To be married! It was so funny , we're at mum and dad's wedding thing(I'm just taking a break from Aunt Muriel , and him and 'Audrey' come out and interrupt the entire thing , and just announced that they were engaged! I personally think it's ridiculous, I mean he's barely 22 , he doesn't know what he wants yet. Anyway , the wedding is due to take place on March the 19th Next year , so we have a while to endure yet. Anyway , moving on, I got an owl today from Luna telling me that Her and Neville are together! And I must say they are perfect for each other , the balance each other out , and I think it's brilliant. _

_Hermione and I had an interesting conversation today , she told about what had happened to her parents , and where they were now. It came up because as a Valentine's Day present , Ron had bought three tickets to Australia to go and find them. Notice three , not two. Which means I'm going to be stuck on my own for three weeks with no Harry while he's off gallivanting with Ron and Hermione. Sorry , I sound awfully selfish don't I? It's just, I always get protective of him now, every single women in the Wizarding world knows who he is, and well , Australia is full of tanned volleyball playing cheerleaders- or is that America? Anyway the point is , I don't want him to be sleeping with a bunch of girls and forget about me. I want to go! But I can't. Oh , god I am sounding awfully ... girlish, aren't I? I do apologize , it's being in a relationship , it brings it out of me! Must dash , mum's calling. _

_Ginny_

" Ginny! Your brother is leaving! Come on!" I heard mum shouting from the bottom floor.

" Coming!" I apparated downstairs , right in front of Bill. It was drawing midnight now , and so the fairies from outside shone brighter than ever. Bill lifted me up and gave me a kiss on each cheek.

" Be good little sis" he warned me " I'll miss you"

" Me too, love you big bill" I told him. He laughed as I used my old nickname for him. He said his goodbye's to the rest of us , and he was gone. Percy and Audrey had left hours ago , so had George and his 'friend' Angelina , as had Kingsley , Aberforth , McGonagall and Aunt Muriel.

" All right , I'm off home" I announced

" Oh no you aren't missy" my mum stopped me " up in your old room , you've had a lot to drink so go on! You aren't apparating in your state. And so I kissed Harry ( maybe a little too passionatley with my mother watching) goodnight , and trudged upstairs to my bedroom ,my mother and father following behind me leaving Harry , Ron and Hermione alone in the living room.


	8. We love you big bro

**Hey everybody! Hope you're enjoying this , if you are then please review and follow! ;) Just to answer a 'guests' question that I can' t answer because I can't PM you. no , Dean and Ginny didn't have sex ( in my opinion) and she was reflecting on her first time with Harry when they were together at Hogwarts. Anyway , enjoy!**

**p.s this chapter is going to be a little longer than others **

" You ready for this?" I asked Harry as I opened the door and saw him waiting for me outside my apartment. He was looking very dashing , wearing a white shirt , back blazer and black trousers , with a thing black tie hanging from his neck.

" No" was all he replied. " You look gorgeous by the way" he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as he said this. I blushed. I was wearing a strapless dress that went down to just above my knees, cut in a sweetheart neckline. On my feet I wore simple black kitten heels , and I had a small crystal encrusted clutch bag at my side. Around my neck I wore the locket that Harry had given me the previous Christmas.

" Thanks , you look like a F.B.I agent" he smiled a little" Let's go" We grasped hands , and both thought of the one place that we wanted to be away from on this day.

We looked up , and found ourselves on Hogsmeade station. Neither of us spoke , we just held hands and walked together , up to the place that Harry had once called home. As we kept walking , still neither of us said anything. In fact , I felt tears beginning to emerge. I was not ready for this.

"Harry , I can't do this" I whispered , as the tears started cascading down my face.

" Yes , you can. Come on , I'll be here every step of the way. Hey? Do it for him , Ginny" He wiped my tears away , and I composed myself, I held his hand , and we continued down the long , winding road. We walked in silence , both us occasionally wiping tears from our eyes, until finally , we arrived at the grand , oak doors. Professor McGonagall was waiting there for us. Her eyes , also , were brimming with tears.

" Harry , Ginny, thank you so much for coming" her voice was breaking , and full of sorrow.

" Of course , we wouldn't have missed it for the world" I told her , my voice sounded strange , quiet and full of sadness . McGonagall led us through the entrance hall , and into the Great Hall. Our family was sitting towards the front , with a small , blue haired toddler sitting of Fleur's lap.

" Hey everyone" Everybody looked up and smiled, all except George. He was just staring into nothing.

" How's my little godson?" Harry looked over to Fleur and she handed Teddy Lupin over to him. We took our seats , me next to Ron and Charlie , and Harry and Teddy next to Hermione and Dad. Professor McGonagall , Professor Flitwick , and Professor Slughorn were standing at the front of the silent hall, waiting for the last few people to arrive. Finally , as Seamus, Dean , Aberforth and ( to mine and the rest of my family's disgust) Draco Malfoy had all entered and taken their seats , Professor McGonagall began.

_May 2nd 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was the hardest day of the year. It was one year ago today that they died. Fred , Lupin , Tonks, Colin , Lavender , Snape , and so many others. I didn't think I'd be able to do it , to go I mean. This morning I felt sick , I thought to myself so many times that I didn't want to be reminded of it, but I went , and if it weren't for Harry , well who knows what would've happened. McGonagall made a speech, it was beautiful , she could've given Dumbledore a run for his money. By the end of it , everybody was crying, even Draco-bloody-Malfoy , who had the cheek to turn up after everything that happened the git. Mum also made a speech , thanking everyone for their support and everything, telling them all that everybody we lost are still looking down on us, and they'll always be with us , in our hearts, for some reason , Harry seemed to cry even harder when she said this. _

_After the speeches , there was a feast in honour of those who had lost their life , not just in the Battle but who had been killed of damaged by death eaters of Voldemort himself. Aberforth made a speech about his brother , and Harry about Sirius. Bill said a few words about Mad-Eye, and surprisingly enough , Luna made a speech for Dobby. We had a three minute silence and then began to eat, talking and remembering , laughing and crying , smiling and frowning. All in all , it was a sad but uplifting day. Harry and Hermione decided to stay overnight at Hogwarts , which, for some reason, McGonagall had no problem with. Me and the rest of my family went to visit Fred , Lupin and Tonk's graves, just to say hello , and goodbye. I love him so much , despite our constant arguing , he was my big brother. I love you Freddie. _

_Ginny _

Once I had placed my diary back in my bag , I crept along the landing , and up the stairs to George's room. I knocked three times on the door , and a very sniffled 'Come in' answered back.

" Hey , it's me"

" Hey" was all he said. His face was red and blotchy, stained with tears.

" How you doing?" I asked, but of course I already knew the answer.

" Come here" he told me " You know , sometimes I feel bad on you guys , lik I'm stealing all your thunder. He wasn't just my brother was he? So please , tell , me you're doing" And that was that , all the emotions and tears I had trying to bottle up , suddenly came spilling out. I sat with him for hours crying into his shoulder. He comforted me for hours , and eventually began crying himself. He rocked me back and forth as I collapsed onto his lap, until finally I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Should it be head , or heart?

" Weasley!" The captain called me as we landed down on ground , after hours on our broomsticks practising for tomorrows match. " I need to talk to you , changing rooms. Ten minutes?" I nodded quickly , and she ran over to talk to the rest of the team. Tonitrua Murdoch (or Toni) was a very burly , strict women who loved being in control. She wasn't mean , or unfriendly when off the Quidditch pitch , in fact quite the opposite, but when on the broomsticks , she was like thunder. So , I walked into the changing rooms , expecting to find the whole team there too, but it was just Toni.

" Take a seat" she said , with an expressionless face. I was beginning to get worried now , she was acting very formal.

" I'm not getting kicked off the team am I?"

" Oh Merlin no!" she seemed quite flabbergasted that I could've come to this conclusion " no! Completely the opposite. We've been invited to go play for the Sub-team - of the Holyhead Harpies!" My jaw dropped. The Holyhead Harpies! That had been my dream for years! And they wanted me to? Me! Ginny Weasley! This was incredible.

" We leave in two weeks!" Toni informed me. And in that moment , my joy I had just seconds ago , was deflated.

" Leave?" I asked her.

" Yes! We're going to Whales to train , and they need us for the beginning of the season! What's wrong?" my face was obviously not hiding my disappointment well at all.

" I just - Whales? I can't leave , I have family here , I have a boyfriend , and I have an apartment and my brother's engaged and .. well I mean, oh I don't know!"

"GINNY" she slapped me , not hard but in a way that stopped my train of thought " THIS IS THE HOLYHEAD FREAKING HARPIES" she was shouting now " The Holyhead Harpies! Do you not understand what that means!" Toni looked angry , she looked me in the eye and said " you have one week to decide. I'll see you tomorrow." And she ran out the door without a backwards glance.

_June 7th 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh my Merlin. What do I do?! , what do I do?! , what do I do?! I've been offered the sub-chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. And I know , I should be ecstatic , but I'm not , because if I accept , I have to leave for Whales. Which means leaving my family , and the love of my life , behind. Toni's given me a week to decide. And - if I go - we leave in two. Hermione is coming over tomorrow , she's going to help me decide , I've decided one thing though , I'm not telling anyone ( except her) that I've been offered it , unless I accept , there's no point getting everyone upset over nothing. I want to go , but I don't want to go. This would be the most incredible opportunity for my career , and it would actually get me somewhere , and I'd be earning more money. But , I can't leave Harry , because if I go , he'll meet somebody else , and then I'll have lost him forever. I wish you could talk back to me- actually , no I don't - but I just need some help. I can't ask him to come with me , he's training to be an aurour, and we haven't wven been dating for a year. I need to sleep on it. Get my mind fresh for tomorrow with Hermione. So , sleep. Yes. Well , until we talk again. _

_Ginny_

But I can't sleep tonight , my brain is just full to the brim of thoughts about my future. If I go , then I'm doing the sensible thing and putting my career before guys. But If I stay , I'll have a chance with being with the guy of dreams for the rest of the foreseeable future. What do I do? Follow my head.. or heart.

**Hi everybody. Thank you so much for the follows, I really appreciate. But , I've only had six review so far , and I'm on the 8th chapter. So , please could you just take 30 seconds to review after you've read it? It would make me feel like somebody is actually enjoying it , and I'm not just wasting my time , let's say another four reviews before I post the next chapter? Please , if you want to see what happens next , review. Thank you. Me xox **


	10. This time , it's all about me

**Hiya guys , I got another four reviews , so here it is! But , I must say that the majority of my reviews are from 'fuckmerobp' and 'guest' , and as much as I appreciate them , please , could some of you other lovely readers review? I've worked really hard on this story and it would just make my day a little bit better if you reviewed. Anyway , here it is :) **

I was sitting in my small apartment , a cup of steaming tea in my hand. There was a loud rap on the door , and so I reluctantly got up off the sofa , wrapped my dressing gown around myself, and went to open the door. I unclicked the lock , sighed out of exasperation and let her in.

" Ginny, it's 2 o clock in the afternoon and you're still wearing you're pj's?" she looked at me in a 'what-has-happened-to-you' sort of way. I invited her inside , and we both collapsed on the couch and I accioed the cups of tea over that I had made earlier.

" So" Hermione began " what's seems to be the problem, Gin?" I hesitated, my mouth going dry , but after a few looks from Hermione , mustered up the strength to tell her.

"hoylyheadharpieswantmeimmamovingtowales" It all came out in one breath , but of course , being Hermione , she understood. At first , she smiled a huge smile , but then , seeing my expression, turned her face into one of worry and pity.

" Well , that's fantastic isn't it?"

" No. I can't leave Harry, Hermione what the banshee do I do?" I was freaking out now , already tears starting appear in my eyes _, Shoot_ , i thought to myself _pull yourself together._

" Ginny , are you really telling me you're considering choosing a boy , over your career?" she looked at me , in a I-can't-believe-you type way. I feebly nodded my head , and buried it in a cushion. Her arm wrapped around mine , and she whispered in my ear

" You know what you have to do. The Ginny I became friends with in 4th year wouldn't let a boy affect her so." Once again , I nodded my head , but this time a little less willingly. I let her comfort me , until finally, after what felt like forever , I looked up her and said

" I'm going to miss you Hermione" And she smiled at me.

_June 8th 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_So , it's official. I'm moving to Wales, Hermione told over today and told me what's what , she told me that she thought it was ridiculous that I was considering putting a guy before my career, and , well I started crying , but we came to a decision in the end. So , after all that , I'm now an official sub-team player for the Holyhead Harpies. I haven't told anyone yet , nope, that job is for tomorrow , Merlin save me! I'm scared though , in fact this is the most scared I've been for a while. I mean , moving away from my family? Buying a new house? But Hermione's right , I'm Ginny. I don't put guys before career , that just isn't me. I'm never going to see them , the muggle transportation system is really too expensive for its own good. I'll miss everybody , but I guess that's the price I'm going to have to pay. I've asked Harry to come and see me tomorrow lunch time, I have no idea how I'm going to tell him that we can't go out anymore, it will kill him, almost as much as it will kill me. I love him , but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. _

_Ginny_

I closed my diary , very slowly , and placed it back in my draw , almost as if I were in shock. Tears began cascading down my face. I curled up in the foetal position , just letting them out as I thought of the journey I was about to take. But I had to do this, no matter what I lost. Harry , mum , dad , George , Hermione , even Percy , I had to put them last for a change. This time , I had to do what was best for _me_.


	11. Guilt is just taking over me

"So hun , what did you need to talk to me about?" Harry Potter was lying in my bed , wearing nothing except boxers , while I lay next to him wearing nothing except my old Gryffindor jumper. His lips were in my neck , nipping and kissing and his spoke to me in whispers. I took a deep breath , and subtly nudged him off me, and when he tried to come back in , I just looked him in the eye and said

" Not again , this is serious" and at this , his eyes immediately turned towards my stomach " oh Merlin , not that serious. No , well , this is the thing , three days ago , I was offered the sub-chaser for the Holyhead Harpies" but before he could finish , he interrupted me

" Well , that's fantastic hun!" he pushed me down on the bed , but before he could start kissing me , I pushed him back up.

" No. No it's not , if I take the job then I'll be moving" I gulped , breathed in , and tried to relax my muscles "to Wales" I sat for what felt like hours, until finally , his reaction became clear.

_June 9th 1999 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_It's over , he left, stormed out of my apartment as soon as I told him, crying would you believe it? I don't want to end things on these terms , but he's not going to talk to me , he hates me. I don't want to hurt him but I just can't give up this opportunity. It feels lately that everything I do , somebody gets hurt. But should I feel bad for doing something for me for a change? I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. Was it an overreaction on his part , or an under reaction on my part? Oh, I just don't know! Of course , the rest of my family are going to know now , Harry would've told everyone when he returned to the Burrow. I'll be very pissed off with him if he does , it's my place to tell them , not his._

_On I cheerier note , I went dress shopping with Audrey yesterday , in muggle London , it was fantastic , she picked out the ,most beautiful dress , it cost £1,700 , or 358 galleons. The wedding is still a while a way though , so she hasn't done anything else , mum was balling her eyes out that she's ' loosing Percy forever' , oh Merlin , she's loosing , me too , she only really has George , Ron and Harry after I leave. Ahh! Oh , I feel more guilty everytime I think about it. Oh , sorry , the doors ringing , I'll write soon_

_Ginny_

" Ginny" Harry sighed my name as he found his way into through my flat , and into my arms. "I am so , so sorry. I was a total prat"

" Total prat"

" Incredible prat , please , let's talk about this." He grabbed my hand and led me onto the couch.

" You have to do this Gin , we'll figure something out , but you have to go , do this for yourself"

" I know I do. But as for us , I don't see how we can keep it going, as much as I love you"

" I can apparate over there , as often as you want , every hour if that's what it will take for us to have a normal relationship."

" Harry , you can't apparate into another country. It's Wizarding Law, I love you so much , and I'm going to miss you more than I care to admit. But I'm sorry , I have to go , and there's no way we can keep this going. We're over." His face fell , and the waterworks began. He collapsed into my lap , and we just sat there all day , talking and crying, not knowing how long we had left to be a couple.


	12. My new home away from home

" Be safe sweetheart. Be strong." my mother hugged me close to her as tears rolled down her face , I tried to move away from her , after around 2 minutes of her arms around mine , but every time I tried , she just gripped on harder. "Please , be good for me , okay Ginny? Have fun , and be just wonderful." she finally let me go, her eyes now red and swollen. In turn I hugged each of my brothers , each of them trying to cover their tears. Lastly , I couldn't put it off anymore , I turned to Harry.

" I'm gonna miss you"

" me too"

" I lo- goodbye Harry Potter"

" See you Gin" And he began to cry. I wrapped my arms around him , and placed my head in his shoulders , and , no matter how hard I tried to stop them , my tears had escaped. We stood like that for what felt like hours , until Hermione was the one to Interrupt us.

" Ginny , I'm sorry but you're going to miss your train." My mind skipped back to what was happening in the present. I said one last goodbye to each member of my family , looked into their eyes one last time , and with a loud crack , I found myself on platform 7 of the train station that would be taking me ... on.

_June 21st 1999 _

_Dear Diary,_

_So, here I am , in Wales, and I must say , I've only been here for 12 hours but I already love my new apartment! It's a five minute walk from the stadium ( we aren't allowed to apparate in , safety precautions in case another team decides to come snooping), it's got two beautiful bedrooms , and a cosy little dining room/kitchen/living room. I even decided to by one of those muggle things , you know a 'TV' just to give me something to do if I get bored. It's also got a huge stunning garden that I share with some other people , two of which are muggles , 5 of which are fellow players on the team. It's great because it means that I'll be able to practise outside ( after putting up some protective enchantments of course , Hermione taught me how , no idea how she got so good!)My bedroom window has a gorgeous view of the mountains , like small grey rocks covered in moss though from where my flat was. _

_Toni settled into her place OK, she's living with her boyfriend , he moved up with her , but they have been dating since her 6th year at Hogwarts 4 years ago , so fair enough to them. My first practise is tomorrow , and I'm incredible nervous. I know it sounds silly , considering I'm still only sub-chaser, but I still need to make a good impression to the rest of the team don't I? If I want any chance of getting a permanent slot on the team , anyway. _

_It was very upsetting saying goodbye to all my family , but worst of all was Harry. We agreed to end it a week before I left , to give us some time to get used to it, but I almost blurted out 'I love you' before I went it was so awkward. Don't get me wrong , I do love him, but I just want things to be okay between us if he ever comes to visit me. Ron and Hermione and still going strong though , in fact Hermione told me Ron is at the ' I love you' stage. Finally! But I did warn her that my brother takes longer than the average person to confront his feelings. Speaking of romance , my brother George has managed to secure himself a girlfriend ( not that he's actually told us anything , but I have a gift for spotting relationships) Angelina Johnson , would you believe it , is the lucky girl. I think it's a weird relationship , they obviously only came together through their joint grief of loosing Fred , but still , if it make George happy , then I'll let it go. Right , I need to go to sleep , early wake up tomorrow._

_Ginny. _

I turned out my wand , careful tucked away my diary in my new bedside table , and enveloped myself in my duvet. Already , thought I didn't know it yet , missing home , and the feel of my boyfriends arms wrapped around mine.


	13. It's my time to shine

**Hi guys! Next chapter here for you all. Hope you're enjoying , because I am just loving writing for you. Would be lovely to get a few more reviews though , just putting out there ;) Any way , here we go**

" Ginny, you're on girl" Inaya Ghazi , our team captain and a truly fantastic beater , ran over to me during our time out. Our chaser , Molly Kanstick, had fallen off her broom from a great height , and broken both legs , and one arm. It was now, finally, my time to shine.

" I'm in. Of course. Let's do it" Inaya clapped me on the back , and signalled to the ref for another 4 minutes. Toni looked at me from the other side of the bench , envy ,but also pride, in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to me and , to my surprise gave a slightly awkward one arm hug.

" You're gonna be great Ginny, just go out there and show 'em what you're made of."

" You really think so? I mean , this is my first time on the pitch for a league game! I mean what if I mess up?" I was panicking now, but , not for the first time , Toni slapped me , not hard , and stopped my train of thought.

" You're going to be incredible Ginny! Now go kick some butt" She nudged me forwards as Inaya came running over once more.

" You ready for your first flight?"

" Never been more ready for anything." She laughed at that , turned to me and said

" Good luck" I nodded back at her, mounted my broom , and kicked off into the air as the whistle was blown.

_July 30th 1999_

_Dear Diary , _

_I did it! I played in front of thousands of people for our match against the Wimbourne Wasps, It was the best experience of my life! Basically , Molly Kanstick fell off her broom when she was diving for the quaffle from something ridiculous like 20 feet in the air , the emergency healer team said she's going to be okay , though, but she did break a few limbs. So , anyway , after she was injured , Inaya called a time out to bring me on, and that was that , after a bit of motivation I was on, and we won! I scored eighty points ( or eight hoops) out of 180 points ( or 18 hoops) I didn't think was too bad , even if I do say so myself. We caught the snitch as well ( well I say we , that honour really belongs to a very lovely girl called Jenny Harrison, a 25 year old ,engaged to her boyfriend-of-10-years, witch) , taking the final scored up to 330 vs 130, it was such a rush knowing I had contributed to winning one of our matches! Unfortunately, Toni has still not had the opportunity to play keeper , our one( a surprisingly thin , veela-looking type witch going by the name of Chloe Jenkins) is very good on her broom and hasn't fallen off once , but she'll get her chance one day ( that is too say , Toni will get her chance on the pitch , not Chloe will get her chance to fall!) _

_Tomorrow is Harry's birthday , so , for the first time since I've arrived , I'm going to see everyone again as I'll receive my third pay check tomorrow ( G5,400 a year- or G450 a month , thank you very much!) so I've booked a train ticket for two days to go up and see them , I have the weekend off anyway , so how better to spend it than with my family. I bought Harry a present, well got maybe more appropriate because I didn't buy anything. It's a signed top of his favourite player of his favourite Quidditch team, the Montrose Magpies.( the best team in Britain ,but , he's insisted that he's liked them before they got good) The top's signed by their seeker , Lennox Campbell , Harry admires him greatly , so I hope he likes it. I managed to get him to sign it after we played them last month - in fact they were our first game of the season- sure a little flirting was involved, but hey, if you've got it , flaunt it!- anyway , I really must go and practise , Toni's waiting outside for me , it's gone 9 'o clock , but it's the best to get some practise in the dark anyway. Write soon _

_Ginny_

I shoved my diary under my pillow , and grabbed my broomstick from my wardrobe. As I tugged on my boots and chucked on my robes. I saw Toni lying on the ground in the garden as I made my way down the steps leading into it, thinking of how much I was loving life at the moment , and how I could ever have possibly not wanted this. All thoughts of the boy I used to love , out of head for the time being.


	14. Waiting for him

" Happy birthday Harry" I kissed him lightly on the cheek as I was welcomed into my old home, my mother , father , brother's , Hermione , Hagrid , as well as Fleur and Angelia, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood and what looked like an 18 month old blue haired little boy, were all visible through the back window in the living room, it was just me and Harry in the shabby little hallway as he had come to greet me.

" Thank you, come through, everyone's out in the garden" He took my coat , and hung it up on one of the coats pegs on the wall. I walked out into the garden , and was greeted by my mother's arms, and I held her tighter than I had ever held her before, I smelt her perfume , her shampoo in her hair , and realised how much I had missed home. Hermione ran over to me , and embraced me in a sisterly hug. In turn , each of my brother's picked me up , hugged me , or spun me around . I gave Fleur and Angelina a hug and a smile each, and Hagrid gave me a bone crushing cuddle , but it was comforting and nice to be back in his arms all the same, and finally , I tossed little Teddy Lupin in the air and as he giggled into the wind , and laughed at my stupid faces , it felt good to be back with my family.

_July 31st 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_So , it was Harry's birthday today , and as you know I came up for a fly in visit. And I have to admit as much as I have been trying to deny that fact that I miss home , today made me realise how much I do. I arrived at around 10 in the morning , and it was just such a lovely day. All of my family were there , except Charlie of course , he's always busy in Romania, Hermione, Hagrid , Dean , Seamus , Oliver , Fleur , Angelina, Teddy and , at around 6 ish , Luna and Neville decided to make an appearance, it was so sweet to see them together as a couple , they are perfect. Harry loved his present , he said it was his best one for a long time which was sweet of him. Being here tonight made me realise how I've begun to move away from Harry since I left ,we , at least I don't think we do, don't have the same connection we had before , now it's like ' oh hi , you're my brothers best friend who just happens to be ex' type thing , the connection we had before has snapped, and I suppose ( though It hurts to admit it to myself) that's a good thing in the long run._

_Anyway , to happier things! It's Hermione, Luna, and Neville's Hogwarts graduation tomorrow , so we're all getting the train up there in the morning for the ceremony. I always thought it was funny how they do they graduations at Hogwarts , I mean technically they finished term 2 weeks ago, but I guess there'll be some reason behind it. Hermione has already signed herself up for an internship at the department of magical law enforcement ( or something like that). She signed up as soon as she received her NEWT results, surprise surprise she got an 'O' in everything. She's going to be Minister for Magic one day I bet you. Speaking of which , I don't think I ever said but last Christmas Kingsley was finally made Permanent Minister for Magic as opposed to just Temporary, isn't it brilliant ! I really need to go to sleep no , early morning tomorrow , again. _

_Ginny_

But no matter how hard I tried , I couldn't sleep, on some level , a subconscious one , I think I was waiting for something that would never happen. I was waiting , despite what I said , for Harry to sneak in , and lie there with me.


	15. Well I didn't see that coming

**Hello lovelies , here's the next chapter then:) Thank you so much for the views and follows , but lets get a few more reviews in there yeah? Love you lots , hope you enjoy :D Different layout than usual **

_September 23rd 1999 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I've been made a - wait for it - permanent member on the team! That's right! Permanent! Molly Kanstick has quit , well she got pregnant and Inaya wouldn't let her have maternity leave and so she quit! Inaya sent me and owl yesterday telling me to be ready for today's match. It's 6 o clock in the morning now , and I'm due for an early pre-match practise at 7, but I'm so nervous. I mean , it's not like I've never played chaser for the HolyHeads it's just , well this is my debut performance for them as permanent member , and I just don't want to screw it up. I went over to Toni's as soon as I got the news , she was so happy for me, bought us a round of vodka shots ( a muggles drink , which is surprisingly tasty) down at the local pub. We danced all night ( obviously there was more of us there , the rest of my building came out with us, yes , even the muggles , we told them I had just got a promotion) and we did karaoke and it was just so much fun. But on some level, I do feel sorry for Toni , I mean she's a really excellent Quidditch player and deserves some recognition for that , unfortunately , we have an incredible keeper already , so she'll just have to wait for when the time is right. She'll get there one day. _

_Mum , Dad, Ron and Hermione are coming up to watch today , Hermione was granted permission to make a portkey , which was very lucky. Apparently Harry can't make it , but Ron didn't say why in his letter to me. I'm looking forward to seeing them , well , I see Hermione a lot more often than I do anyone else , she can afford to come and visit. But my mum and dad I haven't seen since Harry's birthday. It's the one downside of being here , but I always knew what I was getting myself into. I really need to go and get ready now , so I'll right soon._

_Ginny _

...

I was soaring through the air, the wind whistling in my ears, though I was not concentrating on this fact. The quaffle was cradled in my arms, I was hanging onto it for dear life , we were 10 points behind the BallyCastle Bats, but I was going to be the one to change that.

That's that when I saw it.

The bludger speeding towards me , faster than my broom would carry me to safety. I chucked the quaffle forwards , hoping for the best , before it could hit me. I dared to look behind as I was trying to move away from it, but my broom just wasn't fast enough. I performed a sort of slalom thing mid air. I was just focusing on trying to get to safety , I could see our beaters ( Danielle Watkins and Bethany Elvin) trying to catch up with me and the bludger but both were at opposites sides of the pitch, there was no way they would be able to catch up. I was panicking now , sweat was pouring down face , I was scared. And then BANG.

I felt myself falling from my broom , lower and lower I went, faster and faster I fell. Until I landed harshly , loudly , and painfully on my head, voices shouting my name somewhere in the distance , growing steadily quieter and further away , until it was silent and everything went black.


	16. Excuse me! I am here as well you know

**Hey guys , okay so I've updated twice in two days , but I hope that's not a bad thing ;) Change of structure for the next couple of chapters , maximum of four, there will be no 'Dear Diary' parts, but don't worry everything is still in Ginny's POV , all will explain itself if you read on. Enjoy :) **

" Come on C , give me some good news. Is there anything?" I heard a man talking in the distance , but it was mumbled , and so quiet I had to strain my ears to even try and listen , but It came to no success.

" Nothing , I'm sorry Arthur , she's in a very poor state , and for the mean time , there's nothing we can do except wait until she shows more signs of life. As we have now placed a spell over her which will monitor her behaviour ,inside and out , it will become more clear as to how long she will be like this." For a moment there was silence.

" But , I mean , you're treating this like it's a muggle coma!" I heard the voice of the closet thing I had to a sister , Hermione. " I mean , you're witches , can't you just give her a potion or-or use a spell to wake her?" He voice sounded strained with worry , and stress.

" I'm sorry , but it doesn't work like that. We can't just pull somebody out of a coma, we have to let nature take its course , there are some things in life that even magic can't fi

" But , I'm sorry Healer Ferguson , you still haven't quite explained how she is so damaged , I mean , it's been a month and a half since the fall! She should be awake by now , shouldn't she?" My mother's voice was surprisingly rough , and breaking at every word, I could hear the tears she was trying to hold back , and I wanted more than anything to hold her close to me , but my body wouldn't allow it. It wouldn't even allow me the pleasure of opening my eyes. This was so unfair.

" , as I have explained to you previously , because your daughter took such a fall at such a height and speed , and then proceeded to damage her skull as she landed , it is going to be a while before she recovers , her body has gone into shut down mode to protect her , and only after it feels she has healed enough to protect herself , will she wake." the Healers voice , who I faintly recognized from somewhere , sounded tired , and annoyed , as if she was explaining the same thing over and over again to a 5 year old.

" So she will recover?" The one voice I wanted to hear. It was his voice , his perfect , velvet, smooth , beautiful voice.

" We are hopeful that she will make a full recovery , yes Mr. Potter."

" Christina , it's me , please call me Harry" That's where I had heard the voice from! It was my old Gryffindor roommate, she had obviously started her training for Healing , good for her. I felt Harry move over to me , and sit down on the chair next to my bed . He leaned in towards me , and I felt his breathe on my ear. He grasped my hand.

" Please baby , come back to me" his voice was breaking , I could hear the tears trying to escape " I love you , please Ginny , just give me a sign that you're there , are you still in there hun? Please." I tried to will my muscles to move , but they just wouldn't. I pushed myself , harder and harder after each more of his pleas , moving all the effort into my hand

" Come on sweetheart , please baby show me you're there, show me you remember." I couldn't bear to hear him in so much pain , I fought through the barrier my body had put up , and I managed to squeeze his hand , I felt wonderful to feel another person after all this time. I could hear him breathe a huge sigh of relief. He squeezed my hand once more, and then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Lips I hadn't kissed in over 6 months. And I found myself kissing him back.

" , I'm afraid is in no state to recognise you , or anybody , her mind has shut down and she won't recall a thing , not yet , anyway" Bullshit. I wish they would stop talking about me as if I weren't in the room.

" She just squeezed my hand! And I felt her lips kiss me back. Christina , she can remember me , she can remember us. She is getting better , my Ginny is still in there." He sounded so hopeful , and thank Merlin for that.

" _My_ Ginny , is going to perfect" I heard my mum say , I internally chuckled. She plonked herself down on the chair beside me. She grasped my hands also. And she said to me

" You brave , strong girl. Everything is going to be okay"

And so for now I guess , it's just a matter of time before the barrier is down for good.


	17. Harry

I miss being awake. I miss talking to my family , and I miss seeing their faces. Neither Harry , nor my mum , have left my side since I squeezed Harry's hand. That was over 3 weeks ago now. If I'm correct then I'm pretty sure that it's late November, early December. What a great way to spending the lead-up to Christmas!

" Mrs. Weasely , did you see that? She just smiled." I heard Harry's voice and it was full of hope. "Come on baby , do it again , show your mum"

" I saw Harry dear, it's a step in the right direction." she breathed a huge sigh , whether it was out of relief , frustration of exhaustion I wouldn't know." Harry sweetheart , now you know you are like a son to me don't you?" I didn't hear his reaction , it must've been a non-verbal one " well , I must ask , didn't you and Ginny decide to stop your relationship?" There was silence for a minute , and then I heard Harry get up off the armchair he had concocted earlier , and stand at the end of my bed. I could feel his intense gaze on my face, only then did he reply to my mum.

" Mrs. Weasley , if Arthur said to you that he no longer wanted to be with you, that wouldn't stop you loving him would it?"

" No , no of course"

" But , if by leaving him , you were making him happy , you would do it anyway?"

" Well , I mean , yes I suppose so"

" Because you'd rather have a happy , but single , Arthur , than I miserable but married to you Arthur?"

" I see. You still love my daughter?" Mum sounded pitiful , but also pleased. I heard her get up off the other chair and walk over to Harry.

" More than anything in the world. I can't live without her , and it's taken me a full blown coma to realise that." He laughed in a very bitter way. " How could I let her slip out of my hands? We had everything , we were in love , and I just let her walk away."

" Harry dear , if you really love her that much , then you will have to find some way to show her that. When she wakes up , prove it her , and just hope to Merlin that she moves back home"

" Oh no. Mrs. Weasley , this is Ginny's dream , I would never ask her to give up a position on the Holyhead Harpies for me. No , if she will take me back , if we can be together-" But I didn't hear the rest of the speech , as my eyes had just fluttered open. He looked over and as soon as he saw , stopped mid-sentence and rushed over to me.

" Ginny! Oh Ginny, you're here." My mother had blown me a kiss , and called out

" I'm just going to fetch the healer!" before hurrying out the door. At this point , Harry was leant over me , whispering pleas for speech in my ear. I pushed myself , willing my vocal cords to spring into action. Pushing my throat further and further. Until , after what felt like hours

" Harry."

" Yes, that's right , Ginny it's me" His voice was thick with happiness and relief.

" Harry" I didn't know why it was the only thing I could say but nothing else was coming out of my mouth , I couldn't control it , it was just sort of happening.

" Harry , water" I heard him accio it over , quicker than you could say 'Quidditch'. As he was pouring in my mouth for me , my mum came running in , Healer Ferguson at her heels.

" Well , Miss. Weasley , how lovely to see you again" I wanted to ask how here she was , how life had been treating her after Hogwarts, but I couldn't find the words. She walked over to me , and waved her wand , and muttered a spell which I had never heard

" _intra praesidia" _She said it over and over again , until after 10 minutes she looked up at my family.

" Prepare the bed sheets Mrs. Weasley , she's going be just fine" Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Harry's lips were on mine, and I was kissing him back. He let me go , and I found myself saying

" Together. Harry. Me" I hoped it made sense to him. And , luckily it did. He winked at me and said

" Always"


	18. Two surprises in one day , yay me

" So who won in the end?" It had been three weeks since I had woken up , and my speech was perfect once again. It was the 17th of December. Hermione was sitting by my side , as was Ron, George ,Percy and Audrey. It was the first time I had seen Percy since Harry's birthday.

" It was a draw , but you would've lost if you hadn't chucked the quaffle at the last minute , it soared into the top hoop" Ron told me , I was confused though, last time I checked , you couldn't draw in Quidditch.

" We drew? How?"

" Well , when you scored at the last minute , you then fell off your broom, obviously, so the officials decided to leave the match as it was and just took those results as the final result." I guess this made sense. All was quiet , in a sort of awkward way. Hermione was the one to break it.

" So , Ginny , when do they think you'll be able to come back home?"

" Christina said It will only be a few days , a week at the most."

" Well that's great! And are you planning on going back to Quidditch?"

" Oh yes , well that is if they let me back on the team , the season's over next week, so Inaya is coming over to ' discuss the future possibilities'" Hermione laughed , and sat down on Ron's lap.

" Oh , well of course they'll let you back on , you're a really very talented chaser , Ginny" Percy told me , much to my surprise.

" Oh , well thank you Perce, It's really lovely to see you, and you Audrey" They both smiled at me , and Percy took a hold of Audrey's hand, moving her over to the other side of the room. All was quiet once again. George and Ron started to get into a deep conversation over something that I assumed I had no interest in. Just as I thought I might take a nap , Christina came in , and told me I had a visitor.

" Hello little sister" As soon as I heard his voice my heart began to race. Charlie had come to see me. But it wasn't just me that was happy to see him , all of my brothers got up off their seats and went to greet him , it had been 10 months since we had seen him , and finally he was here again. He was just as scarred as he had always been , his arms covered in burn marks, our Charlie was back. He walked over to the bed and leant down and hugged me. He smelt of tobacco and firewhiskey, I grabbed on to him tighter and inhaled the smell.

" So, I hear you almost died" typical Charlie , get straight to the point " we can't have that now , can we?" He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and said out loud " don't do that to us again , okay sis? Can't imagine what it would be like to only have si-five siblings" he laughed over his cock-up. He had been about to say '6'. There was an awkward pause, but we got over it when Mum and Dad came into the room , followed by Harry.

" Oh Charlie dear , you said you would wait until we got here!" My mum sighed as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

" Sorry mum , couldn't wait a second longer" he winked at me , and walked back over to my bedside , holding my hand.

" Wait , you knew he was coming and you didn't tell us?" I looked at my parents , accusation in my eyes.

" Oh , lighten up Ginny dear , we just wanted it to be a surprise " I chuckled under my breathe. Harry walked over to me , and leant in to kiss me , but I moved my head away so it just landed on my cheek, I didn't want most of my family seeing our more private moments. Charlie stood up to greet Harry, they have only meet a few times , most of their encounters have been after Harry left Hogwarts as well. The shook hands , and smiled at each other, and then sat down either side of me. For hours we all just sat around my bed , laughing , talking , remembering. At around 9:30 in the evening , Christina walked in and told us all that I didn't have any permanent brain damage , and that after 2 and a half months in hospital , I was free to go home as soon as I felt up to it. My mum wrapped her arms around Christina and immediately started packing up my clothes and other bits and pieces in my suitcase. But , before she could go any further my healer interrupted her.

" Molly , we need to prepare Ginny's discharge documents before she goes , I didn't literally mean she could leave this very second , I'm sorry" My mother's face fell , and she dropped the bag back on the chest of draws.

" I see"

" Mum! Cheer up , I'm the one still here" I rubbed her back and winked at her. After another half hour , everybody had gone , all except Harry , Ron and Hermione.

" Hun , can I talk to you about something?" Harry looked at me seriously, and cleared his throat.

" Shoot" I replied back. Harry looked sideward's at Ron and Hermione ,Hermione on Ron's lap. Harry cleared his throat once more , quite obviously trying to ask for some privacy , Hermione took the hint , and pulled Ron out of the room.

" What's up babe?" I was very curious as to what could possibly be so secret that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear.

" Let's move in together"

Oh.


	19. who says gingers can't have fun?

**Hey guys :) I really hope you're enjoying this story, because at the moment it seems like all this work is for nothing! I'm getting hardly any reviews ( except for Hermione Is my Role Model , thank you) so please , can I get some reviews , it literally take you 30 seconds , any kind is okay but please , let's get some more yeah? It put in hours of work , so please can you just me 30 seconds to review ? Thank you so much. Me xxx**

" Happy moving day to us" Harry raised his bottle of butterbeer as we sat around the table in my- now our- apartment in Wales.

" And Merry Christmas to us" I added on the end.

" I love you Gin"

" Urghh , enough with the mushy stuff. Eat your food" Harry laughed, and I blushed a little " I love you too though" I winked at him, and then began to eat the meal cooked beautifully by yours truly. ( leftover turkey sandwiches, yes that's right , that's about the extent of my cooking skills)

" You know" I broke the silence " as much as I love my own food, I can think of something I would much rather be doing"

" Oh yeah?" Harry raised his eyebrows , and smirked at me " and what might that be?"

" You." He burst out laughing at this , and then scooped me up , kissing me passionately as he carried me into the bedroom.

_December 25th 1999_

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh my Merlin , it's Christmas again! Doesn't time go so quickly? Not only is it Christmas day , but it is also the day that Harry moved in! We had such a wonderful idea , after he told me he wanted to move in together , it took him a lot of persuading to get me on board with it. But , eventually he did , and we decided that after I got back from hospital , I would stay at the burrow until Quidditch practise started again , and when I went back to Wales , Harry would come along with me , and that's exactly what we did. Don't get me wrong , none of his stuff is actually here yet , no, that's arriving by muggle post on Jan 2nd , but I'm sure he'll survive for the mean time. We had a fabulous Christmas this year , everybody was there , even Charlie , as he has been staying at the burrow since the 17th , and is leaving on the 5th of January. Hagrid came over for the day , so did Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, it was just really lovely to spend some time with my family again , I mean I was out of it for around 2 months and in hospital for another 3 weeks, it's just good to be back to normal again. We left the Burrow about 3 hours ago , and since then have basically just been in the bedroom, if you know what I mean ;) Can't help it can we , I mean we've been apart for over 8 months now , and apart from the occasional drunken night I doubt either of us have really 'done' much since we broke up. _

_Anyway , moving on. Good news ( for Hermione anyway) her , Ron and ... Harry are going to Australia on New Years Day to go and find her parents , remember the tickets Ron got Hermione for Valentine's day last year? Yeah , well it's finally happening. I'm going to miss him loads , but I get why he needs to go , Hermione needs his support and I'm all on board with that , it's just he's going to be gone for the first three weeks of the year, that's the first year we would've started together , oh Merlin listen to me , the clingy , whiney girlfriend is back so be prepared ! Must go now , Harry's emerging from the shower , write soon. _

_Ginny _

" What've you go there , then?" He collapsed on the bed , not bothering to secure his towel.

" Nothing that concerns you" I snapped at him , at little more harshly than intended. But , if he ever got his hands on that diary I would be screwed.

" Well , I can see something that does concern me" he winked at me , and pulled off the little clothing I was wearing. Let's just say that not a lot of sleep was had on that cold , Christmas night.


	20. New day ,new dawn ,and Im feeling good

**Hey everyone! I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter , so I hope you enjoy reading it :) Just a few thank yous to everyone who has reviewed , especially aayy , fuckmerobp , and admirerxxx. **

**To answer you please about malfoy admirerxxx , well in the words of river song ( whovians anywhere?) - Spoilers! Also , your review meant a lot , it's nice to know that someone's enjoying it! **

" 10...! 9...!8...! 7...! 6...!" I found Harry at the end of the marquee we had attached to the Burrow , with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. I pulled him over to me , and rested my head on his shoulder.

" 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1..! Happy New Year!" The whole marquee filled with cheers and laughs and joy. Harry and I were engaged in one of our most passionate kisses I can remember having, Hermione and Ron , well , they had a quick peck on the lips , not wanting mum to see them kissing. I let go of Harry and went to find and hug the rest of my family. Charlie was at the bar , making out with some girl who looked like one of Fleur's cousins. I'd congratulate him later. Bill and Fleur were nearest , so I went to go and see them.

" Happy New Year guys!" Bill picked me up and spun me around, Fleur laughed and gave a kiss on each cheek. I talked to them for all of five minutes until I found myself in the arms of George and Percy of all people.

" Happy New Year little sister!" George yelled , rather drunkenly, in my face. He then proceeded to put his arms on my shoulder and start telling me how much he was in love with Angelina , who was standing five people away from us. Percy gave a big hug , and told me that he loved me , which was the biggest surprise at all this evening , or so I thought. After I escaped from George , I spotted my mum and dad , they were in a quiet corner , holding hands and dancing together , I didn't want to intrude , so I went to see my last brother , Ronniekins.

" Hey Gin" He had a party hat on and one of those things you blow into and it makes a funny sound, whatever they're called , in his mouth. " Happy New Year" he scooped me up and gave me a really tight squeeze.

" Happy New year , you too Hermione."

" Sorry? Oh , oh yes , Happy New Year" She looked lost and utterly disoriented, like I had just woke her up from a long sleep. Hagrid was now walking over to us, obviously drunk. But before we could greet him , Bill got up off the bean bag chair that him and Fleur were currently sitting on and said.

" Everybody? Yes well , I'm sorry to interrupt the party , but me and Fleur have an announcement to make. Now , we would've told you much, much earlier if me damn sister over there hadn't been put in a coma. But she had , and we didn't want to take any of the attention off her. So , well , you see" He was stammering now , obviously not knowing how to say the words he was looking for.

" We're pregnant!" Fleur practically sung from her husband's side. The room was silent , but then suddenly , erupted into even more cheers of joy.

_January 1st 2000 ( 4:30 in the morning!) _

_Dear Diary , _

_Happy New Year and whatever but Oh My Merlin , I'm going to be an aunt! Fleur is pregnant! Isn't it fantastic! There's going to be a little baby and I'm going to buy it dresses and shoes and be all super cool and amazing. But the best thing is , I don't have to wait nine months , we only have to wait 6! Because they knew they were pregnant about a week before I went into a coma and were planning on telling us when they came up to the Burrow from London , but then I was in hospital , and they didn't want any attention off me, how lovely is that? I really miss Bill if I'm being honest , he is such a good brother, and I tell you what , if he's half a good father as he is a brother , that baby will be the luckiest kid in the world. _

_Hermione was acting very strange at the party last night, very distant from all of us , not her usual self at all, but I guess she's just nervous about tomorrow, you know , because they are going to find her parents , all the same , I'd be a bit happier if I were her , finding her parents after 2 and half years ( one year hunting , or whatever they were doing and a year and a half without them in her life). I hope they'll be okay , and nothing happens to them. I also hope that Harry doesn't go off with a load of girls :/ ... but no , he wouldn't do that to me , I have to learn to trust people, especially my boyfriend. I wonder if they'll run into any Australian wizards or witches , I never really think about magical people on the other side of the world , I mean Europe sure , but what about America, Australia, China , Japan , Africa, I guess I just think it would be nice to learn more about them. Mind you , we probably did at Hogwarts , and I just wasn't listening , I'll ask Hermione then, she'll know. _

_Hermione , Ron and Harry are all staying and Bill and Fleur's tonight , they live nearest to airport( basically the muggle version of flooing , except this costs a flipping fortune!). and the guys are leaving at 9 in the morning - or 4 and a half hours-. We said our goodbyes after the party , and I'm spending the rest of the week with mum , Charlie , George and Bill and Fleur, until I have to go back to Quidditch training on the 7th. I'm really looking forward to it actually , despite the fact that I've been out for so long. Inaya was a really good sport letting me back on the team , it was a risk on her part , so yeah. Tell you something though , not being able to floo or apparate to a separate country is a major downside. Usually someone would just say 'use a portkey' but it takes a great deal of time to get authorization to do so , I think Hermione should change that if she ever goes into law! Sorry , I'm rambling, had lots to tell you! Must sleep now , it's been a long night , the party only ended an hour ago! _

_Ginny _

I turned out my wand , and placed the diary back in my bedside table. However , just I was tucking under and beginning to fall asleep, a heard a tapping at my window. At first I decided to leave it , but then it get louder and more irritated the longer I did. Wary that there were still other people sleeping in the house , I grudgingly got up out of bed and opened the window to see what the noise was, and a great ball of fluff zoomed in , landing splat bang in the middle of my bed. It was Hermione's new owl , Charles, and it had a letter attached to its leg. I unrolled it , thinking of who could be writing to me at this time of .. well morning.

_Gin, _

_Look after my heart , I've left it with you. _

_Love always,_

_Harry _


	21. There's no place like home

It was raining outside , misty and thunderous. Toni was lounging on my sofa , a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand , and the television remote in the other.

"Oh! Where _is_ he?" Harry was due home from Australia hours ago , but it was 9 o clock in the evening , and there was no sign of him. I was washing up the meal that me and Toni had just shared together , celebrating her birthday ( which would take place next on the 24th , but we have training that day).

" Ginny , dude , calm down. Grab a butterbeer , he'll get here when he gets here. Come sit with , my favourite movie is about to start". She said , looking so relaxed lying out on the couch. On _my_ couch.

" Yes." I said , for the sake of not wanting an argument " yes , I suppose you're right" I left the dishes and my wand abandoned on the side , and went to sit with my friend. We wrapped ourselves in a blanket , and turned up the volume. I heard the words go by , saw the characters go about their lives and whatever the next drama would be , I laughed when Toni laughed , I looked sad when Toni looked sad, and yet I still couldn't get it out of my head that something bad had happened to him .. maybe he had even .. no. I wouldn't let myself think like that.

After what felt like days , the movie ended. Toni got up off the couch , gave me a hug goodbye , and made her way back down the two flights of stairs to her apartment. I looked at my watch , it was 11:00. I made myself a cup of tea , and went across to the bedroom to put on my pj's. I told myself that I would stay up all night to wait for him , and so I collapsed on the sofa , wrapped the blanket back around me , and flicked through the dross tv shows that were on at this time of night. I wasn't until long past midnight , when I had dosed off, tv still blaring out the latest rom-com sitcom , that I felt myself being scooped up , a kiss gently landing on my lips , and falling happily into bed.

_January 22nd 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_He's home! He's finally home. He may have so late that he had me thinking he was dead , but he's home. I woke up this morning , to find breakfast laid on the table , rose petals spread all over the apartment and my guy with a half smile on his face , and a twinkle in his eye, waiting for me. He had written an apology letter , telling me that there was a delay at the airport by 6 hours and that's why he didn't get home until 3 in the morning. It was full of the romantic stuff obviously , and after I had read it , I couldn't help but internally cringe at how romantic my boyfriend is , and how unromantic I am. Anyway , enough about me and him , more about Hermione and her parents. She found them! Well , they found them! Apparently it was pretty easy as well , they just got the Australian minister for magic to pull a few strings at the muggle government ( using the pretence that the-boy-who-lived , or The Chosen One , or The saviour , as they called him for the few months after voldemorts death , was looking for lost relatives). It took them all of 4 days to relocate her parents and perform the reversal spell to bring back their memories. Apparently , the minute the spell was complete , Hermione's mother - Louisa - burst into tears and ran towards her , not letting go of their hug for all of 5 minutes. Hermione's dad- Douglas- allowed tears to roll down his cheek , and Harry told me that he had never seen anyone look happier than Doug and Lou had then. For the rest of their time there , Hermione's parents showed them all the tourist spots , much to the astonishment of Ron, but then , towards the beginning of the week , they got into more serious business. Hermione had to explain what made her do what she did , and why she couldn't see them for two years. They took it badly , and started to worry for her safety, meaning they had to come clean about Harry's involvement, and therefore Ron and Hermione's. But , after they got their heads around that , the holiday was back on track. Hermione is staying out there for another week , and then she's bringing her parents back home , where she's planning on moving back in with them for a while. All in , it was a pretty successful trip, and I'm please for her , I really am. I love her , she's the sister I never had , and I'm so relieved that she's found her missing piece. _

_Ginny_

" I feel that way too , you know" Harry was over my shoulder , apparently reading everything I had just written.

" Excuse me? Who said you could read that?" I scowled at him , but he smiled at me, ruining the whole point of the scowl.

" No one , but come on Gin , you write in the thing everything night , I couldn't help myself" I laughed , and slapped him playfully on the cheek. He kissed me in retaliation , and we rolled over each other , laughing as we went. I couldn't remember I time I had been so happy. He was home.


	22. It was almost perfect

" I thought I'd come and see you , wish you luck." We were in one of the rooms of a very large , grand , sophisticated muggle hotel. Standing in front of me was my older brother Percy , glasses askew , but his hair perfectly straight on top of his head. His hands seemed to be sweating , and he looked very flushed in the face. Surprisingly enough , he wasn't wearing his dress robes , but a muggle suit , that was bought from a very expensive designer that Audrey had picked out.

"Ginny , thank you. That was very kind of you, but really , I should be fine." He was turning redder by the minute ,despite his words, and so I plonked myself down on the chair by the window , waiting for him to talk to me.

" Oh , alright! If you must know , I've never been more nervous about anything in my life. Not my OWL's NEWT's or even .. well even coming back to you after I left" He looked down at the ground, turning redder and redder , but this time out of embarrassment , not nerves. " I mean , I'm only 23 , am I really ready for this?" At this statement I stood up , and shook him.

" Snap out of it Perce. I've seen you and Audrey together , you're perfect. Like two missing pieces joined together. And , the fact that you would sacrifice I traditional wizard wedding , so she could have her dream wedding , well , that just shows how much you love her , doesn't it?" He vigorously nodded his head , his glasses bobbing up and down on his nose as he did so.

" You're going to be wonderful" I kissed his cheek , and pushed his glasses back up. He wrapped his arms around me , this is the closest I had felt to him since before he abandoned us. At that moment , Bill walked in.

" Percy , we're ready for you in 10 minutes , Ginny , you may want to make your way downstairs . Let's go guys" He clapped his hands , but as I began to move towards the door , Percy grabbed my hand and said

"Hey, love you Gin"

" well , I guess I love you , big brother , good luck" He smiled warily at me , and we both went our separate ways.

...

We were sitting in the ceremony room , waiting for her to arrive. There was a beautiful arch of roses were my brother stood, looking rather dashing in his suit. Across the other side of the aisle sat Audrey's parents , and brother , having no idea of the type of people their daughter was about to marry into. A carpet of purest white lay down on the floor , with interferences from the blood red colour of rose petals scattered around. My mum and dad sat at in the front row , my mother crying subtly into her handkerchief , my father smiling brightly. George , Charlie , Ron, a six month pregnant Fleur, and myself all sitting the row behind them , and Harry and Hermione at the back. Bill however , stood at the altar with Percy , playing best man.

The music began to play.

We all stood up to witness her entrance. The grand oak doors slowly moved outwards ,and revealed her beautiful ,yet simple, white flowing gown. Behind her , her three sisters stood , each wearing bold red dresses , flowing in with the rose theme. She reached the end of the aisle. Percy's face stretched into a small , delicate , crooked smile. We all took our seats once again , and the ceremony began.

_March 19th 2000,_

_Dear Diary , _

_Well , he's done it , he's officially married. And I'll you something , the ceremony was beautiful , even had me tearing up a little! Audrey looked stunning , as did her sisters. It was all so personal and just nice. It's weird to think I now have two sisters in law , hm, weirder to think I'm never going to have a brother in law. The reception and sit down meal was lovely. Bill's speech was really overwhelming , as were mum and dad's, but I think it was Percy's which got us sobbing ... _

_"Now , I'd just like to say , thank you for making the journey to be here today , I know it was a bit of a trek , but I'd like to think it was worth it , it certainly was for me. Right , I'd like to start off by telling you how much I love you , Audrey. You helped me find myself when I was lost. You helped me get back on my feet when I was knocked down. You helped me to realise that there are more important things in life than success. And for that , I thank you , because if I hadn't met you , all those years ago , a shop-worker , selling me my first piece of muggle clothing , I wouldn't have made amends with family , and I wouldn't off been there for my brother's final.. final moments" At this point , tears escaped his eyes, and about half the other people in the room , myself included " You mean everything to me. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you" He then raised his glass , but didn't sit down , clearly it was not over. " I would also like to take this moment to raise a glass to those who could not be with us. My brother , Fred Weasley , was an amazing boy. Funny , a trickster , always the one to make others laugh. The way he was taken from our grasp was devastating. and I can't put into words how much I miss him. But , at least he died a hero's death. And , at least he died doing what he does best , making a joke. Hopefully you're still smiling now , little brother." _

_I'm sorry , but I can't write anymore , it's all just a bit overwhelming. It's not easy thinking about him _

_Ginny_

" Hey , baby what's wrong" I had collapsed into tears , and as always , Harry was at my side in a heartbeat. I didn't say anything , I just snuggled into his chest and let him comfort me. After what felt like hours , I finally sniffed my last sniffled , and told him how much I missed Fred still , and how much it pained me to think about him.

" You know , on the night that I first met Sirius , he told me something that I have never forgotten" I looked up at him curiosity " The ones who love us , never really leave us , and we can always find them , in here" he rested his hand on my heart , and lifted my chin up to kiss me.


	23. The worst kind of sick is home sick

" Happy Birthday Teddy!" Andromeda Tonks laid the small chocolate cake down on the living room table , and Teddy Lupin sat in Harry's lap , clapping and smiling away. The cake was also singing , much to the enjoyment of Teddy.

" Cake all for Teddy!" He squealed from the sofa , Dromeda laughed , nodding her head.

" That's right sweetheart , cake for Teddy!" He giggled , and then clenched his fists , closed his eyes and concentrated really hard , turning his hair a bright shade of purple. Bursting into even more fits of laughter as he did so. Harry picked him up and leant over the cake , helping him to blow out the candles , he was so good with him.

" Would you like a piece Ginny?" Dromeda asked me, to which I said no. In turn she asked each of our family members, and only a pregnant Fleur , and George took some. Everyone was sat around watching the 2 year old laugh and play with his new toys. Harry had bought him a broom ( a plastic one that only went a few feet in the air) and had made him a photo album which pictures of all of us and his parents , mainly taken during the year we stayed at Grimmauld Place and my second year at Hogwarts. He told me he got the idea from Hagrid , when he had given him a photo album of _his_ parents all those years ago. He had smiled at all the images , recognizing who the faces belonged to , after the thousands of pictures we had all shown him from the minute we had first met the blue haired little baby boy.

" Dada!" he pointed at the rarely smiling face of Remus Lupin , it was Christmas and we were all sat around the table , dad in bandages , still laughing away. Sirius was standing in the dark , watching all of us , a twinkle of happiness in his eye , and Tonks was changing her face to entertain myself and Hermione. Teddy pointed at her , " Mama?"

" That's right sweetheart , that's your mummy and daddy" Andromeda was smiling lightly , only a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked down at Harry and he smiled at her , they had a rather close bond now , they were the main people to look after Teddy , Dromeda doing the real stuff , and Harry was like his big brother. It was a really lovely relationship.

" Just think" I heard Fleur mutter to Bill from across the other side of the room " soon we'll have one" and she lightly kiss him on the three deep scars running down his face.

_April 27th 2000 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I had a wonderful day today , me and Harry went up to the Burrow for Teddy's 2nd Birthday party , it was adorable! There were only a few of us there , me , Ron , George , Bill , Fleur , Mum, dad and Hermione ( as well as Andromeda and Harry , obviously) but it was still a really nice day. It was great to catch up with Hermione and Ron as well , I haven't really seen either of them much since they got back from the land down under. But me and Ron are planning on just going out the two of us at some point in the future. After we had lunch , we all went to the beach , despite the windy weather , and played in the sand. Teddy took his first steps , with the help of Harry of course! He really take his Godfather-ing job seriously. I think it's because he didn't really have anyone there for him after his parents died until 11 years later , and he wouldn't want anyone to experience that, not even Draco Malfoy!_

_We're seeing Neville and Luna tomorrow , I'm very much looking forward to that , it feels like it's been years! I'm not even sure if they're still dating , well they are a very cute couple though , so I hope so. I've got a Quidditch match on Tuesday , so I need to be going home tomorrow night , it's really quite depressing , the amount of money me and Harry spend compared to the amount of time we spend here , it only just compensates. I love mum , don't get me wrong I love all of my family , but I guess I just miss having someone to talk to and not judge me. I mean I guess I can talk to Hermione , but if I've done something wrong she'll always have a look of disapproval on her face. And with mum , it's different , she just holds me tight. But , I have to do what's best for me , I haven't even been there a year yet! I just hope I won't miss the baby arriving! That would suck , I mean , not that I want to actually see it , but it would be nice to hold her on her one-day birthday ( we don't actually know what gender the baby is , Fleur doesn't want to know , but I'm guessing). Not much else to say really , good night _

_Ginny _

Just as I had hidden my diary back in my bag , there were three raps at the door. I got up , wrapped my jumper around me and answered it.

" Oh , hey mum , are you alright?" She looked a little crestfallen , and so I gave a nice bug hug.

" Oh yes I'm fine ,I just , well I thought I'd come and give you a hug and a kiss goodnight, I mean , well like we used to" She looked a little embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red. I hadn't answered her and so she just said

" Oh , I'm sorry that was silly of me" but just as she turned away I grasped onto her hand

" You can even read me a story if you want" I winked at her , and she smiled brightly .And pulled her onto my bed , enveloping her into a warm, homey hug.


	24. Oh for Merlin's sake, not this again

**No Diary in this one , but I think a lot of you will forgive me for that ;) **

I found myself in a stall of a cafe restroom. I had just apparated from my flat. My watch told me it was one o clock, perfect timing. I made my out of the toilet and into the hub of the cafe. It was a muggle one , called Starbucks. The wizarding community in Holyhead , with the exception of Quidditch players, was rather slight, so there wasn't a Three Broomsticks anywhere near by! I found my brother at the end of the cafe , in a rather secluded booth.

" Hey Ron" He stood up to come greet me and gave me a really comforting hug.

" Hey Gin, sit down , I got you a cappuccino, it's the only drink I knew how to pronounce" He laughed , and I laughed at him.

" Thank you. So , what was it you so desperately came all the way over from England just to talk to me about?" He dropped his smile from his face. " Is everything okay? Mum? Dad?"

" Yes , yes everything's fine , well everything is perfect actually" The smile returned except this time , it was brighter and bigger." I'll just cut to the chase. I need your advice on something. I'm in love with Hermione, I've never loved someone as much as I love her. I know that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and the one that I'm going to marry. I want to ask her to marry me. " I spat the little drink I was holding in my mouth right at him.

" You want to what?!"

" Ask her to marry me!" He said as he was wiping the coffee and spit of his jumper " What do you think?"

" I think it's the stupidest thing to ever come out of your mouth , and that - Ronald Weasley- is saying something." His face fell once more , like a child who had had candy floss taken away from them , or been told that Christmas had been cancelled. " You are only 21 years old. You are not ready to be a husband. Plus , Hermione isn't going to settle down at her age. She wants to travel the world , she wants to get ahead in her career , she wants a life before she does the whole marriage and babies thing. You're too young , give it at least another five years and see where you two are at, Ron." He didn't give me a reaction. Just stood up , and walked away , muttering 'see ya' as he did so. I watched him walk out , and presumably head back to see Harry.

I sat by myself in the booth , thinking how disastrously the afternoon had gone. When behind me I heard the gentle thud of a man's Italian leather shoes. I then felt breathe in my ear. I grasped my wand from my bag , just in case. The sneering voice , a voice I wished I would never have to hear again spoke.

" Red hair. And a hand-me-down coffee? You must be a Weasley." My breathe stopped.

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness but what has to be has to be done. Will try and update again today , but if not will definitely be up by Tuesday ( Tomorrow is my 18th birthday so I'm going into London with the boyfriend and then evening out with the girlfriends). Sorry for the cliffie ;) **


	25. Interestingly enjoyable? Merlin

**Again no diary, not sure for how long the chapters will be without them yet , but I hope you aren't to bothered? Enjoy **

I turned around. And there he was.

" Malfoy" I sneered.

" Ah , please call me Draco"

" I'll call you what I like , Malfoy"

" Weasley ,come on , let's talk" He smiled at me , it was surprisingly alluring.

" You know what, Malfoy? I'm good" I stood up , but he grabbed my wrist before I could get into a private enough space to apparate without being noticed. He pulled me back down in the booth , smirking at me.

" I said" he smiled once again at me " let's talk, it's been two years." He kept smirking , his eyes twinkling. It looked like the last two years had treated him well, annoyingly.

" Right" I replied , releasing my wrist from his grasp " what do you want to talk about , Malfoy?"

" Oh I don't know , how has life been treating you after Hogwarts?" He actually seemed genuinely interested , surprisingly enough.

" Why do you care?" I shot at him , perhaps unnecessarily.

" Ginny , please. I've changed since Hogwarts , the battle , it changed me. Tell me how you are" I scoffed, not replying to his comment.

" Well , I'm fine. Thank you. How's daddy?" He looked like I had slapped him. His eyes turned cold grey, he looked much more like the boy I had known to hate.

" _Daddy_ , is still in Azkaban. Not to my disappointment." He spat, sneering as he did so.

" And mummy?"

" _Mummy_ is well , thanks for asking. She was let off Azkaban , a boy you may know witnessed for her." I frowned , and so he continued " Potter. I suppose you're still in contact" It was my turn to look like I had been slapped.

"Harry helped your mother?"

" Yes. Don't throw a fit , Ginny. I'm sure he had his reasons. So tell me , what are you doing these days? Except, of course , chasing for the Holyhead Harpies?" I lightly chuckled.

" That's about it really. Well , I have flat now , here , it's about a five minute walk , and I live with a er.. friend" I don't know why but I couldn't tell him I had a boyfriend. Yet alone that it was Harry. He raised his eyebrow at me. " A girl friend , I met her last year , and she was looking for place" Oh crap. " What about you?"

" Well , my first year out of school I went travelling for a while with Blaise and Pansy. But then they got off with each other and I haven't really seen them since. I got back , signed up for Healer training and now , here I am."

" Good for you" I was pleasantly surprised at how nice he was acting , how normal he was, I guess the battle really did change him " And any lady in your life?" He bitterly chuckled , and shook his head.

" No , no. No, women want to date me , thanks my dear father and Auntie. No , the Malfoy name is ruined. I barely get looked at twice with women." I didn't reply to that , I wasn't really sure how to. We sat in silence for a few moments. Until my phone went off , it was Inaya.

_Meet at stadium , now. xx _

" Sorry , Ma-Draco. I really must go. It was ... interesting talking to you"

" This isn't the last you've heard of me , Weasley" He winked at me , and I hurried out of the shop , not knowing how my day had gone from pleasant coffee with my brother , to deep , meaningful , and yet enjoyable conversation , with my boyfriend enemy.


	26. Give us something to celebrate

**Guys , calm ya tits , I hate Drinny ...**

"Fleur's in Labour!" Ron and Harry were both sitting on the couch , Ron not planning on going home until the following morning. The letter had just dropped in my hand.

" She's what!" Ron yelled " But it's only the 1st of May. She's two months early!"

" Oh ,who cares about that let's go you idiots!"Harry called out. We all rushed outside , the car sitting patiently for us, and jumped in. Harry , speed out of the close, and put his foot down all the way to motorway. We drove and we drove, for at least three hours , not stopping until we got to the Wales/England border, where we jumped out , not knowing what was going on.

" Where is she, Shell Cottage , the Burrow , or 's?" Ron asked me, to which I had no response.

" I have no idea , it didn't say!"

" Crap! Oh Merlin!" Ron was fretting , rubbing his face , stressing out.

" Ron , calm down , I'll go to the Burrow , someone will be there, You go to Bill and Fleur's, and Ginny will go to St. Mungo's, whoever finds her first , send a talking patronus, and the other two will come and meet you. " Trust Harry to come up with a plan. Me and Ron both nodded our heads , and thought of our given destinations.

...

" How is she?" I approached my mum as we all sat in the small living room of Shell Cottage. Fleur , Bill and a healer were up in the main bedroom , all we could hear were grunts and screams of pain. Harry , Ron and Hermione were outside on the sand hills , apparently tidying up a mound of grey rock , no idea why. Me , George , mum and dad were here , sitting in the living room of the small cottage. Gabrielle and Fleur's parents were on the way. We sat in silence all through the night , never hearing the delicate cry of baby. On we waited , hour after hour , Mum had fallen asleep on the couch , as had George. Hermione , Ron and Harry had joined us hours ago , but no one had really acknowledged this. Ron was the one to break the everlasting silence.

" Should it be as long as this?" My mother had woken at his words. But 'yes' was all she said. Still we waited , the Delacours arrived at 2:30 in the morning.

" It's two years today" George mused , breaking the silence once more "come on kid , make this day something to be celebrated" he muttered to himself. The next thing we knew , the healer was standing in bright red robes in the centre of the sitting room. Madam Delacour was the first to reach her.

" ees everything okay?"

" Nothing to harmful has presented itself yet. The baby's lungs are just not as strong as one would've hoped , but I have my assistant brewing up a potion to cure that in no time. Fleur is resting now , asleep. The baby and Bill are sitting together in the rocking chair , he says the two mothers my go up first."

" So they're both okay?"

" For now , yes. If you'd like to make your way upstairs" My mother and Apolline both apparated upstairs in no time, the healer following behind them. After what felt like hours , they emerged once again both with huge smiles on their faces.

" She ees beautiful, Ginny , ma fille wishes to speeak with 'ou" She turned to me , and stroked my cheek. It was my turn to see the baby.

" Oh and Arthur dear, Bill would like you upstairs with him, you too Pierre" Myself dad , and Fleur's father made our way upstairs. Fleur was lying in bed, sweaty , pale and exhausted. The beauty she usually has , vanished for the time being. In her arms , a beautiful baby was resting. She had round , brilliant blue eyes, and occasional tufts of platinum blonde hair. Bill was sitting in a chair at his wife's bedside, looking down on his daughter , nothing more than pure love for her in his eyes.

" Ginny , would you like to hold her?" Bill addressed me , looking at us rather than the baby for the first time since we entered the room. I mouthed 'me?' and pointed at my chest.

" Yes , you. You are 'er Auntie" Fleur smiled up at me, a gleam , a twinkle I had never seen before in her eye. I walked closer to the bed , and kneeled down. Fleur placed the baby in my arms. She was stunning. Already , only after only meeting her once , I loved her from the bottom of my heart.

"She's beautiful" I whispered. Her eyes stared up at me in wonderment. They pierced mine , and I felt myself drowning in the great sapphire lakes , a feeling of undeniable love and calm swept over me.

_2nd May 2000_

_Dear Diary , _

_I'm an auntie! Yep , a little Victoire was born today , of all days. I guess you won't be shock by the name, victoire means victory in French , and well , you get it. Hopefully it's going to turn this day into one to be celebrated , as opposed one to be , well , mourned I guess. Bill was over the moon , in fact I don't think I'd ever seen him happier. He's decided to take 6 months out of work , unpaid. Frankly , I'm not sure how they're going to manage , but I guess if they couldn't , they wouldn't of decided to do it. _

_Anyway , moving on. I was able to catch a word with Ron on the quiet during the waiting period , and we spoke about what he said when I last saw. And , to my surprise , he said he 'gets where I'm coming from' but still sees himself with her in his future , and wants to propose. Well , after this I slapped him. I had to didn't I? We sat down and talked , it's ironic how much he loves her , and wants to be and , and yet doesn't understand her a tiny bit. He just doesn't get that Hermione isn't going to be planning on settling anytime soon. She's going to want to travel , and get ahead in her career before she does anything of the sort. After a lot of convincing and explaining , he finally understood , and told me that he would wait until at least 5 years time when we was 25. I didn't really see him after that , he just went off with Hermione. _

_And last , but most certainly not least , Neville and Luna are all coming down to the burrow in a few months after they return home from their holiday in South America ,( very jealous!) and me , Hermione and Luna are going for a 'girls night out' and the boys , well , a 'lads night out' , so I'm very much looking forward to that. Also , I'm still not 100% sure of their relationship status as it were , so I'm very excited and hopeful that it's 'in a relationship'. Anyway , must dash._

_Ginny _


	27. That did not go down well

**Sorry , again no diary , but I promise I will get back on it soon , the story just works better this way. Please forgive moi :)) Hope you enjoy , please review! Thank you to 'probookreader' and 'guest' comparing me to the queen jk? Wow , that meant a lot. Thank you. Enjoy.**

"Hun , I'm back" I called into the apartment. I had just returned home from lunch out with Fleur , Hermione and Gabrielle , for little Victories ' one month birthday.' It was , interesting to say the least. Fleur is very different , exhausted. But she's still managed to keep her looks.

" Harry?" I called once more into the flat , after there was no response. I found him in the living , sat on the couch , head in his hands, looking angry ... no , angry wasn't the word.. he looked livid.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He didn't say anything. He just shoved a piece of parchment onto the coffee table in front of him. It was crumpled , and looked like it had been folded and unfolded many a time. I picked it up and read.

_Weasley _

_It was ..interesting seeing you last month , I hope I didn't coming off to strongly , I guess I was just curious as to what you've been up to since Hogwarts. I never asked , how's Granger? Is she the one you live with? Anyway , the point of this letter was to ask whether you and maybe even Granger and Weasley senior wanted to meet me for a drink and catch up at the weekend , I was thinking the Centaur's Cabin , down on Wenlock Way? Well anyway , if you fancy it , give me a shout. But don't bring Potter , not in the mood for him. Also , considering you aren't seeing anyone , I thought maybe you fancied a drink just the two of us at some point? Well , yeah , let me know. _

_Malfoy. _

" Harry I-" I began , trying to explain what this really meant ,that it was just a misunderstanding.

" No. Stop it Ginny." He walked out the living room , but I followed him through into the kitchen.

" Harry , please , let me explain." I placed a hand on shoulder , a peace offering , but he nudged it off.

" Fine then. Explain!" He shouted at me, he was growing red in the face , losing his cool.

" I just ran into him on the Starbucks on Baker Street , It was after I saw Ron, he-he turned up and he wanted to talk. But that's all it was , a coffee I swear."

" Oh , oh that's all it was?" his voice was thick with sarcasm " oh , well then we can all relax now , it was just coffee!" still mocking me, I turned to yell at him.

" Harry , what's the problem here? Are you jealous?"

" Jealous!" he roared , and scoffed at the same time " Jealous?! No I'm bloody well not jealous. More pissed off actually. Ginny , he indirectly killed Dumbledore. He tried to kill me. He tormented your brother , and Hermione all through Hogwarts. Oh , and that tiny little fact. He. Was. A. Death. Eater. Or had you forgotten those small little things?"

" Hey , you know that's not what happened. He had to do all those things, he was being forced to! He had the threat of losing his parents. You , of all people , should understand that!" I tried to walk closer to him , but he just moved further away.

"Oh , well I'm glad you have so much sympathy for him. Why don't you go have a date with him? Because that's what you want , isn't it? I date , a little bit of rub-rub under the table?" He was screaming at me , his face a deep crimson , sweating slightly.

"No! Of course it isn't!" I yelled through my tears, begging him to understand.

" Don't lie! You didn't want your family to know about us when we first started dating? Fine. I get that. But Draco fucking Malfoy? Are you kidding me? You're so ashamed of me that you can't even tell him that we're dating" My mouth dropped , that's what the real problem was here.

" No! Of course I'm not ashamed to be with you , you're one of the most amazing people I know! I'll send him an owl now , telling him about us if you want me to prove that to you!"

" No! Ginny , don't you get it? I don't give a shit about Malfoy. I give a shit about you. Every time I try to show you that I love you. Every time I try and express my love for you, you chuck it back in my face. And I just can't do this anymore Ginny! I'm sorry" He was crying , yelling , sweating and read in the face. He grabbed his wand from the kitchen table , accioed his bag from the bedroom, and stormed out. Before I could even try and go after him , I heard the car driving away , most likely to the England border , where he would be free to apparate back to the Burrow.


	28. Everything is just crap

_**Hi guys , sorry I've been absent ( well , 5 days without updating!) I've got my A levels coming up , so I've spent most of my free time studying to be honest , but here it is , enjoy :) and again please review :)) **_

_15th June 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh Merlin , it's awful. I haven't spoken to him since he left , 13 days ago. But the worst thing is that all it was , was a cup of innocent coffee , and now my boyfriend -perhaps!- has practically moved out, it's not fair. He's totally over reacting. I mean , I guess I sort of get where he's coming from, but you'd have thought that he would at least try and talk to me about it , to fix it. I mean he goes on at me that I 'never show him I love him' but honestly , he obviously doesn't care much for the relationship if he can go two weeks without seeing me! Anyway , I sent an owl to mum the day after he left , and I was right he is at the burrow. She and Hermione are coming up to see me today , they're using floo , except that I don't have a fireplace , so they're using the fireplace at Toni and her boyfriend's place downstairs. _

_I've had three more letters from Draco over the past two weeks , having not replied to the first one. On the third one , after ignoring the second, I decided that we should meet up and talk about what was going on , and where we could go from here. He understood , and didn't get mad surprisingly, it's so frustrating , because he really has changed , and yet Harry refuses to see that. In fact I could go far over the line and say that they could be friends , Draco's all willing to see him , but Harry - not that I've actually asked him - wouldn't have any of it. It's very frustrating. Must go , gonna be late for mum and Hermione. _

_Ginny _

I grabbed my bag , and rushed out the door to the apartment downstairs. I knocked three times , and Toni answered the door , mum and Hermione following behind her. Toni said hey , gave me a hug , and went back inside, leaving my mother free to hug me as much as she pleased , and I hugged back as much as I could. Hermione stood there , smiling on as me and mum were 'reunited'. I released myself from my mum's grasp , and went into her arms instead. After many 'hello's' and 'how are you's' we made our way down to the Starbucks on Baker Street.

...

"And you haven't spoken to him about it?" It was 4:30 , and we had been in the coffee shop for over four hours.

" Well , sweetheart , if I'm being completely honest , it's not really my place to bring it up. He asked me if he could move back in for a while , and so I said yes , I just assumed that he was overreacting and he'd be back up with you in a few days , a week at the latest."

" Well , he is overreacting , isn't he?" Neither of them replied. " or am I under reacting?" Hermione answered

" I think it's a mix of both. You don't understand why he is so upset about it , and he doesn't understand that it was just a coffee , and err" she took a glance and my mum " nothing .. nothing else. My mother blushed at the 'else' that she was implying , and so I moved swiftly on.

" How do I fix this?" I looked up at Hermione and my mum , begging them to help me out.

" Well , I think it's a matter of waiting, that's it really" Hermione looked at me , her eyes full of pity " unless , well , unless you can come back with us. I mean , so you can talk to him about it , properly" Although her eyes said she wanted me to come back for another reason. " plus , we can have a good catch up" there it was. My mother looked down at me , a small smile on her face. A smile begging me to come home.

" Oh , would you mind? It would be really lovely" Two bright smiles looked back at me.

"Of course we wouldn't mind silly!" my mum leapt off her feet to come and hug me. And then my phone buzzed. I read the text. Once again it was Inaya.

_Hey Gin , need you all week I'm afraid , it's the semi-final next week so we've got to be on our toes. Hope that's all right ,meet me in half an hour I xx_

"What is it?" apparently it was obvious how disappointed I was , either that or Hermione was just being particularly observant today.

" Quidditch." I answered. My mother sighed , but didn't comment. " I have to be there in half an hour"

" Well , maybe next time then" Hermione and I had stood up , and she gave me a hug. My mother was currently concealing tears.

" Mum! Don't be like that , I'll see you soon okay? I promise" She sniffled.

" That's what you always say dear" she put on a fake smile , hugged me said " enjoy Quidditch" Hermione smiled at me one last time , gave me a kiss on the cheek , and before I knew it , they were out the cafe , heading back to England.


	29. That's a step in the wrong direction

It was a cold , drizzly afternoon. I was sitting in the changing rooms , covered in mud, rain , and I was freezing. We had just won our match against the Chudley Canons, I had scored all but three of our 15 goals, and yet for some reason , which I was very aware of , I wasn't the slightest bit happy. Hermione , Ron , Luna , Neville and George had all come up to watch me play, I told them to meet me back up the apartment after the brief encounter I had had with them after Jenny had caught the snitch and ended the match. Ron made it seem like there was going to be a big surprise waiting for me at home , but I doubt anything could make me feel better at the moment. It had been over a week since I had coffee with mum and Hermione , meaning no sight of Harry for over 3 weeks, a few letters have been shared , but nothing dramatic. I performed a quick clean-up spell on myself and my clothes, conjured a warming bubble, as I had forgotten my coat , and made my way home, where there would undoubtedly be company that was not wanted.

...

I found myself in my own apartment , my earlier prediction coming true. I was surrounded by people , my ears humming with the loudness of the music blasting out of my speakers. George , Ron , Percy , Bill , Hermione , Luna , Neville , Toni , Jenny Harrison ( our seeker) , Inaya , Danielle Watkins ( our beaters) , Chloe Jenkins ( our keeper) , and Lydia Jackson and Harriet Preston ( my fellow chasers) were all dancing away to the music , drinking muggle alcohol, bought along by Hermione , the ' Congratulations Ginny' banners falling off the walls , one of them wrapped around Neville's middle. I'm sure I'd be enjoying it more , if the one person I actually wanted to see was here.

...

" Ginny , what's wrong?" I had moved from the party in the kitchen and living , and gone through into my bedroom , making the excuse that I needed the toilet. Apparently I had been longer than expected.

" I can't do this anymore" silent tears were rolling down my face , and for the first time in a long time , I had let my walls down. I felt Hermione kneel down on the bed, approaching me with caution, the way you have to treat me on these rare occasions.

" What can't you do anymore?" Her voice was soft , but she spoke as if she already knew the answer. I took a huge sniff , and wiped my eyes.

"I can't do stuff like this without him. It's not the same. I mean you're his best friend for Merlin's sake , and your here with me!" I looked at her in the eye.

" Actually , Ginny, you will be able to do 'it' again soon" she smirked.

" What do you mean?" I wouldn't let myself think what she meant. She pulled me off the bed and dragged me back in the kitchen , ignoring my protests and struggles. When we entered it was a lot different, everyone was gone , and for the meantime I didn't care where , because he was standing there , in the centre of the room , wearing a casual pair of denim jeans and a white button t-shirt. But he was there , glasses and everything. I turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway , Ron winked at me , and then they both left. But what I saw as I turned back to face him , was not a happy sight.

No , please don't. He was on his knee... one knee.

" Harry , please before you say anything. Think about this."

" I have Ginny! I love you and you love me. What else is there to think about!"

" I'm 18! I'm barely legal! You're only just coming up for 20 ! We have got lives to live. We've got places to go , people to see! I don't want to settle down when I'm not even 20! And you should feel the same way"

" But I love you , we're meant to be together"

" Who decides who is supposed to who! It's our decision , not anyone else's! And besides , This isn't me saying I don't love you , because I do baby , I love you so much. But , we've just spent three weeks away from each other. That isn't a healthy thing to do. We need to build our relationship up again before I can even consider marrying you"

" So you will consider it?" His eyes looked pleading , but that wasn't what I meant.

" No, that isn't what I was saying. Not yet , we're too young. Please don't force this on me Harry , I want to wait , and see where things go."

"My mum and dad got married when they were this age" he whispered it. But this was getting frustrating.

" Merlin Harry , take a hint! If I wanted to say yes , I would have a ring on my finger by now!" He looked like I had slapped him , he turned to face the door.

" If you walk out that door , I swear to god , we are over"

" Yeah , yeah sorry" .

" Please , let's just talk."

_June 22nd 2000_

_Dear Diary , _

_He's home. Sort of. Well , he is , but he's different. He's gone too far with it this time , he asked me to marry him. I mean , I'm only 18 , and he's only 19, well nearly 20 but still. I love him with all my heart , he's been in my life for as long as I can remember, but I just wish he would back off a little bit , in fact I've been thinking it was a mistake to move in together at such a young age , but of course , I wouldn't voice that to him. We've been through so much together , so no matter what it takes , I'm going to make this okay. Everything is going to go back to the way it was before bloody Draco stuck his nose in. Okay he didn't do anything wrong , but it's nice t have someone to blame isn't it? I just want it to be good again. To be two people in love , and so I will fix it. And make it how I want it to be, because he's worth it. He's worth everything to me, and I'm not going to let something this goof slip through my fingers again. Not this time. We talked all night , just about our feelings and what not , he seemed okay with the rejection and said he still want to keep it going , which is great , it may take some time but I reckon it's going to be perfect once again in the future. Hopefully. _

_Ginny_

**Sorry for the length but I hope you're not complaining! Please feel free to message me anything you would like to happen in this story , if I like them then I will use them! Very happy today as I have finished all my exams and will be getting results back at Christmas ! Ahh! wish me luck! If you enjoy, then please review :))** **Some of you may not like this chapter , but I do , so if you're going to leave negative reviews then please make sure they are constructive :)) **


	30. I swear to you , we're gonna be okay

**Hey guys , thank you for all the positive reviews I got after my little message , really cheered me up:) So I thought I'd update quicker than intended as a thank you 3 Really hoping you like this chapter, me xx**

"Harry?" I called him from the kitchen , he was currently in the bedroom , changing into his evening attire. I had cooked him a very romantic meal , with the help of my mother's cooking books, and covered the room with candles , trying to recreate the scene of our valentines evening nearly 18 months ago now. I dimmed the lights, and he appeared.

" For starter , muscles in a white wine sauce , for mains , Paris Chicken Fraisee, and I thought for dessert we could er , head out into the garden"

"Ginny , this smells fab , thank you hun" He smiled up at me , and we sat down around the table.

After our meal, we stood up , and with a wave of my wand the dishes were clean and put away. He walked towards me and grasped my hand , pulling me into the slow dance position. Out of nowhere , a slow tune started playing , a song I had never heard , but it was beautiful.

" I'm so sorry. About everything. I really am. I don't want to scare you away , and I don't want to lose you. And you're right , we are young. Too young , in fact, to be in such a serious relationship. For me , I'm happy with whatever you want to do. But , I've seen a flat in Maidenhead Street , it's about a 10 minute walk from here , and so , just to give you some space to breathe , I've got enough money saved up to buy it , and move in there for a while" He looked up at me , and kissed me.

" No" I said , in spite of my previous thoughts of the status of our relationship.

" No?" Harry looked at me quizzically.

" You aren't going anywhere, we're going to be fine , trust me" He smiled at me, and I leant my head on his chest , we swayed back and forth to the music , neither saying anything, happy to be in each other's arms once again.

" How about that dessert?" he whispered in my ear. I giggled , and we ran out into the garden , casting protective enchantments around ourselves, before lying to down , to enjoy our 'dessert'.

_July 13th 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_Tonight , I made Harry a lovely 2 course meal as a sort of peace offering for him, but if I'm honest by the way the conversation went , there was no offering needed. It was just like old times , we laughed , we joked and we just had fun. After mains we went outside for er.. dessert, that was great. It was our first time since he came home , we haven't really had time for it to be honest , and well.. it's been a bit awkward lately what with the whole proposal malarkey. But it was perfect , we were under the stars , the moon the only form of light. It was a wonderful evening. Although , after we finished eating , he made noises about buying another apartment on Maidenhead Street , and , despite what I have sent in previous entries, the thought of him moving away from me , even it was only 10 minutes away , the thought of not having him around all the time , really hurt me inside, and so I told him that he wasn't going anywhere._

_Moving on , Ron had an idea to through Harry a surprise birthday party this year , considering we're in the final of the Quidditch League tomorrow ( against the Montrose Magpies) I thought we'd go up at the weekend and stay at the Burrow until the 1st of September, I'm really looking forward to it , It's been ages since I went to the Burrow , and even longer since I spent a substantial amount of time there. Must go , Harry's just emerged from the shower. _

_Ginny_

He jumped down onto the bed , and kissed me.

"Mmm" I kissed him back " I love you Harry" I said , stroking his scar, causing his arms to blow up in goosebumps.

" Well ,that's good , because I love you"

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms , where we belonged.


	31. He'll never be 19 again

**Hey guys , just a quick note to say that I'm going to start making the chapters longer than I was doing , but also including less diary. Don't get me wrong I will still do some and It's all still in Ginny's pov , but it was starting to get hard to put across everything I needed to in a diary , if anyone has a problem with this then please leave it in a review so I can see how many of you do , and rectify the problem if necessary. Thank you! **

" Happy birthday mate" Ron had just entered the kitchen, pulling an old Gryffindor jumper over his scruffy hair , Hermione grasping his hand behind him. She let go , and walked over to the other side of the table , meeting Harry as he stood up to greet them.

" Happy birthday Harry" She gave him a peck on the cheek , and sat down , helping herself to the pancakes that mum had piled on the table at Harry's request. Ron came over to him and hugged him like a brother.

" Thanks guys" We all sat around the table , piling our plates with pancakes , fruit , cream , honey , crumpets , muffins , toast , marmalade , marmite , jam , chocolate spread , porridge and any other breakfast food you could think of, mum had really outdone herself this time.

" Molly , you really didn't have to go to this much trouble , it's fantastic!" She just pushed his comment aside.

" Oh , of course I did , you don't turn 20 everyday do you!" She tousled his hair , and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. We spent the rest of the morning opening owls from Bill , Fleur , Percy , Audrey and Andromeda, none of which could make it to his surprise party this evening.

" Where's George?" I asked Ron , who was sitting opposite me.

" Er .." he took a wary glance at mum , who was occupied feeding the three owls we hd received this morning, but lowered his voice never the less " he's asleep , with some blonde girl he met at the pub last night." I spat the pumpkin juice I had just sipped out all over the table.

" Sorry!" I shot at Hermione , who had received the worst of the blow, but she had already performed a vanishing spell " what about Angelina?"

" wh'bout 'er" Ron spat crumbs at me as he talked with his mouth full of Chocolate Wands.

" Well , weren't they , well , I thought they were like t-together."

" You what? Never heard that before? Has he told you something he hasn't told me?" Ron looked accusingly at her.

" No! Calm down , he never said anything to me , I was just guessing , I just thought that maybe there was something there .. but I guess not." Ron opened his mouth to retaliate , but mum had finished with the owls , and was coming over to clean away the leftover food , much to the disappointment of Ron.

...

It was 7:30 in the evening. Harry and Ron were downstairs with George , interrogating them about his indiscretions last night. I , meanwhile, was upstairs in my bedroom , fretting over what I was going to wear to the party. I decided on a silk ,strapped green dress that landed just above my knee and floated outwards , with ruby red lipstick and the small ,diamond necklace Aunt Muriel had given me on my 17th birthday. I left I left my hair down , but used this new potion that instantly makes your hair go wavy at the ends, even I had to admit that I looked good. My small , wooden door of my old bedroom ,made a light tapping noise.

" it's open" I called. Hermione came in through the door , and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a maxi-dress , deep black , that clung to her in all the right places. It had a deep V neck-line , and showed off her chest magnificently, which was surprisingly large , or perhaps she had just used engorgio , who knows? Either way she looked stunning. On her feet she wore 6" heels , and she had her hair in a tight chignon bun.

" How do I look?" her face said she was nervous , but that's only because I know her so well , if it was anyone else taking a look , she would appear to be a gorgeous , confident woman.

" Hermione , I swear to god if I were a lesbian ..." I was teasing of course , but still she blushed. After we exchanged compliments and what nots, we made our downstairs to our respective guys.

Their reactions were .. shall we say, enjoyable. Both had their mouths hanging open for the best part of 2 minutes , and both were speechless after that. It felt great to have that affect on him , made me feel special.

...

By 8 o clock , Hagrid , Kingsley ( aka , the Minister for Magic) , George , Myself , Ron , Hermione , Luna , Neville , Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood ( Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps , so we had become rather good friends), Lee Jordon and even Katie Bell had managed to show up for the occasion, were all standing in the darkened tent in the garden of the Burrow , mum and dad having gone to fetch Harry from his room. A large banner hung from one end of the room to another constantly changing from ' Happy Birthday Harry' to ' You'll never be 19 again!' , a little golden snitch flying around the letter , getting smaller and smaller as it got to the end of the words. A table of every drink from pumpkin juice to matured Mead stood on a table in the far corner.

"Seriously Molly , what's the rush!" I heard Harry from the edge of the house.

"Positions!" I called out to the crowd , and so everyone took their places hiding in various different locations. Hagrid of course stood outside the tent , too big to crouch under anything. And then we saw his scruffy black hair enter the tent , understanding spreading across his face.

" Happy Birthday Harry!" We all called out. And his face stretched into the smile I love the most.


	32. Look who's back again

**Thought I'd update twice today .. why not? Please review if you enjoyed :))**

"Ginny , can I have a word?" My mum found me dancing with Harry in the middle of the party tent. I followed her outside.

" What's up mum?" She looked worried.

" Draco Malfoy is here to see .. well you , apparently" She looked down at her feet.

" I'm sorry? Draco is here? Where? Why?" Panic fluttered through me , not here , and not now.

" He's in the kitchen , I'd go now if I were you." She advised me, I nodded , and apparated into the kitchen.

...

" Hey Weasley" His voice was deep , and sultry.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" I shot at him.

" Well , it's nice to see you to, but really , it is , you look gorgeous"

" Sorry , but this is not a good time , Draco , it's Harry's birthday , everyone is outside , leave it for tomorrow at least , whatever the reason you're here it can wait"

" Can you get Harry for me?" He looked at me , his eyes begging.

" Do you think I'm idiot? After everything that happened I'm going to go and get him - on his birthday- for you?"

" Well , personally , I think you should" but it wasn't Draco who spoke, it was Harry. The look on his face was pure anger.

" Harry , Draco give me your wands" I demanded of them , and when they ignored I used expelliarmus.

" Now , I don't want an argument , or a duel or whatever , Draco , leave please. Now."

"No , Ginny it's fine. I want to talk" Harry sat down on the table as he spoke , Draco copied , except he was different , his eyes weren't full of hate, and he, at least, was blinking. " why don't you rejoin the party , hun?"

" Do you think I'm stupid , leave you two by yourself?" He sighed, but let the subject drop.

" I'm not here to cause trouble" Draco began, sounding sincere as he spoke " I honestly just came to talk , I had no idea it was you're birthday. So please , can we talk like the grown men we are?"

" What could you possibly want to talk to me about after two years? What do you want to say?" Harry asked him , surprisingly calm.

" Sorry" the room went silent , a sort of tense, metaphorical mist was instantly created. " and thank you." no one said anything , so he continued " sorry for everything. How I treated you , and Granger and Weasley" Harry interrupted him

" Her name is Hermione."

" Right , sorry. I regret so much the way I spoke to you , and I have only myself to blame. I feel I also owe you an apology for the er.. events that took place in 6th year2"I saw harry's fists tense, but he didn't say anything "But , you have to understand the threat that was constantly over my head , the threat that my parents - the only people who really loved me- would be killed if I didn't succeed. Please. I understand you hate me , you've always hated me , and I get that. But never think you hate me more than I hate myself." This time it was an awkward silence, which again , was broken by Draco "and to thank you. Thank you for saving my life, I never did acknowledge it , but from the bottom of heart , I really do thank you."

" No matter how much I hated you Draco , I would never leave someone to die" Whether Harry noticed it or not , a saw a small smile at the corners of his lips when Harry said Draco, as opposed to Malfoy.

" Harry?" Harry looked up at his name , it had come from Draco " I have a message , and a request from my mother."

" shoot"

" She said thank you for everything you did for her, after the war , the way you witnessed for her, and that she will always remember what you did" Harry merely smiled. " she also asks - and this is purely my mother's request , not in the slightest bit mine- that you witness for Lucius" Harry's head shot up ,the angry man was back

" No."

" Please. She's awfully miserable without him. I can't do anything to help her, but you can , please , you like my mother" He was begging Harry now , this was all quite hard to watch.

" No. I respect your mother and I have gratitude for her , but I do not like her"

"fine. I understand that , and I can assure you I do not care about your decision. I just thought my mother..." but he left his sentenced unfinished. " I best be going , don't want to intrude on your party any longer"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked him , but he took a glance at Harry.

" No , no really it's kind , but I must be going"

" Alright then" he went in for a hug , which shocked me , but I replied " be good Draco"

" Always am , Ginny" he winked at me.

" See ya , Harry"

" Until we meet again Draco"

He nodded , but just before he left

" tell your mother I'll talk to Kingsley for her, you're right , I owe her my life , so If I can help her I'll do my best"

" Thank you Harry , really , goodbye" And with a loud crack , he was gone.

" Come on , people will start to wonder where we are" I pulled him up off the table , and we made our way out into the garden.


	33. It was a different kind of birthday

It was Tuesday 11th of August , or more commonly known as my birthday. Great. Another year older , fantastic. I was lying in bed , the sun shining through the window lighting up my little room. It was around 11 in the morning, and surprisingly enough no one had come to get me, they know how much I dislike my birthday. So , I reluctantly dragged myself of my bed and quickly ran , trying to avoid seeing anyone, to the floor below me , where the shower was. Unfortunately for me , it wasn't that easy. I ran into Harry before I could reach the safety of the locked bathroom door.

" Good morning my lovely" He kissed me , and tucked a small piece of hair behind my ear. " Happy Birthday" he handed me a small box , wrapped in fancy paper.

" Thank you" I gave him a peck on the cheek , despite that fact that I had categorically said no presents " but you know how much I hate celebrating my birthday , so just promise me there's no party?"

" Ginny , you're birth is definitely something to be celebrated" he looked at me in the eye , a small smile emerging on his face, I blushed. " and yes , I would never put you through the trauma of a birthday party" He winked at me. After that , he let me go and shower , promising to tell no one that I was awake

...

After I was showered and dressed , a pair of jeans and a plain white vest , I pushed myself down the stairs , where was met with a very cringing scene. A banner hung across the kitchen saying ' Happy 19th Birthday Ginny!" and a small pile of presents sat at the end of the table , on which was a very extravagant breakfast , all the works. I guess the instructions of 'nothing special' had gone straight in one ear and out the other with my family. Harry looked up at me apologetically. Hermione also saw me ,smiled , but didn't say anything to the rest of my family about my presence. After a few minutes , I braved the kitchen , where my mother rushed over to me and hugged me , saying something about 'my little girl all grown up'. After , I was congratulated a little more subtly by the rest of my family , they insisted that I open my presents. Hermione had bought me a 10 galleon voucher for ' A Witches Wardrobe' , the new clothes shop on Diagon Alley , selling a mixture of muggle clothes and robes. I had a box from Toni , containing a new set of Quidditch robes , and a note saying she had been promoted to permanent keeper after Chloe Jenkins had decided to move to New Zealand with a new boyfriend. Hagrid had sent me a box of chocolate frogs , bless him , which I happily gave the majority of to Ron- I was watching my weight at the moment. Luna had sent me a rather curious box of sweets , that once sucked on would change the tone of your voice. Finally , Neville had sent me a quaffle shaped money box , which I thought was rather sweet. But the best part was that Harry , Ron , Bill , Charlie , Percy , Fleur and Audrey had pulled together to buy me a car! Two seater , how they could afford it Godric only knows, but I'm pretty sure Harry would've given them a lot of help , they box he gave me contained the key to the car. I guess this birthday may not be as bad as expected.

...

It was nearing 8 o clock in the evening , I had , surprisingly enough , had a rather enjoyable birthday. I was sitting on the couch with Hermione , she had her head in a book, and playing exploding snap with Ron, Harry was helping mum with dinner. It was then , that there was a loud rap at the door. I heard dad answer , and it was the unmistakeable sound of Hagrid's tears. He waddled through the house , and within seconds Harry was by his side.

" Hagrid , what's wrong?" Hermione had looked up from her books, sensing the commotion.

" well.. I don' mean ter intrude but .. well it's grawpy see. Grawpy , that's me brother, Arthur , Molly" as my parents had looked rather confused as to who he was referring to " he's bin livin' up in t'mountains." Grawp , who I had heard stories about but never met in person , thankfully.

" What about him?" Harry asked him , as he sniffled a huge sniffle.

" I think he's dyin' .. he's bin ill fer months now an' he's not gettin' any better. He isn' eatin' or nuthin, an' I've tried .. I 'av tried to look after 'im, give 'im medicine an' the like , but he's just too big an' strong, it don't do nuthin for 'im" There was a sort of awkward atmosphere , none of us really knew what to say.

" Why don't you tell St. Mungos? I mean , I'm sure they'd know what would be wrong with him?" Hermione suggested , but to no avail.

" Oh , don' be so silly 'ermione" he snapped at her "do yer think I'm allowed ter 'av Grawpy roaming free in the mountains? The secon' I tell anyone with authority , he'll be taken away from me." Tears had began to appear again in his eyes. " If on'y Dumbledore were here , he'd know what ter do." There was silence , my mother had gone off to make him a cup of tea , or a large brandy.

**I don't know about you , but I'm liking it a lot better without the diaries? Opinions? I mainly wrote this chapter so that we could have a bit more Hagrid , as he hasn't really appeared much , also so there would be no more confusion over everyones ages! Please review , let's get to 70! thank you guys**


	34. Desperate time desperate measures

_Hey Draco, _

_I was wondering , and this has to be kept just between us, if you could help us out with something. I remember you mentioning that you had begun your healer training when we first saw each other, and well, okay this is going to sound mental, but you remember Hagrid? Well , in your 5th year , he went hunting for Giants , so they would fight our side when the war came , long story short when he was up there he found a brother - well half brother- he never knew he had. Obviously , he's a bit bigger than the average human- well he's 16 feet high. At the moment . he's living in the mountains , no ministry officials know of his existence , or Hagrid's interference with him. To get to the point , he' sick , very sick, and Hagrid has no idea what is wrong with him. He says that he isn't eating anything , constantly groaning , and boiling. We have no idea how to help , and I thought that you might be able to. The reason I ask you is because we can't have any authority knowing about him , he'll get taken away from Hagrid , and we wouldn't want that. I really hope you're able to help us. _

_Ginny_

I had just finished showing the rest of my family the letter , waiting for their approval, the majority of them seemed happy with the idea , one , however , didn't. One guess as to who. Harry sulked off when I had shown him the letter muttering 'fine' and 'whatever' as he went.

" Oh , stop fretting , Ginny , he'll come around" My mother told me , as I was rambling about how bad I felt on Harry. " as long as you really are sure he's changed" she added on the end. I stared at her.

" Of course I'm bloody sure he's changed , do you think I'd be writing to him if I didn't? Look he made a face to face apology , swallowed his pride and explained, he's different"

" Watch your mouth" she said sternly at me " but , if you're sure , then we trust you" I exhaled loudly, chucked myself on the couch. Hermione called Charles over ( her owl) and took the letter out of my hand , attaching it to the owl, and sending it on its way. I thanked her quickly , and trudged upstairs to find Harry. It didn't take me long , he was in his bedroom - the bedroom that used to belong to Percy- sitting on the windowsill.

" Hey you" I walked into the room , shutting the door behind me. He looked up at me and smiled.

" I'm sorry about before, It's just hard for me to see you getting on so well with someone who used to trash your family. But it's fine , I'll be fine" I walked over to him and sat down on his lap , facing him so that our eyes were watching each other.

" Good" I said " because he's changed , I promise. And he's our only hope to make Hagrid happier, to cure Grawp" He solemnly shook his head, but didn't say anything. And so to put a smile on his face , I leant down and kissed him , passionately.

" I love you" I whispered in his ear.

" ditto" he replied. But before we could talk any more , Hermione was at the door.

"Sorry to intrude , but dinner's ready, wants you to come and wash your hands. " And so I jumped of Harry's lap , and we made our way downstairs.

August 23rd 2000

_Dear Diary , _

_Well , today was pretty dull to be honest. I wrote a letter to Draco asking him for help , it had only just occurred to me , so I hope Grawp holds on a little longer. Harry was a bit fed up with it all if I'm being honest with you, he tries to cover it up bless him but he's never been the greatest actor. But on some level I think he need to understand that Draco is Draco now , not Malfoy. I hope he'll get over it , but I think asking for any more than a civil relationship is pushing it. I love Harry more than anything , and I don't want to wreck it again , so I'm just going to leave the subject alone unless absolutely necessary. I was thinking about that today , well , Harry , and our relationship. I'm going to end up with him I reckon, well , I want to end up with him. So I'm going to make sure I do , although I don't want an another proposal quite yet! Bill and Fleur are brining Victoire over on the 27th, I can't wait to see her, she's so beautiful , I'm so jealous! It's funny , I always thought that Bill would change into an old man as soon as she was born , but he hasn't , he's just same old Bill , but more responsible now , I miss him though , he hardly ever has time to come over anymore , neither does Charlie for that matter , he's to busy with his dragons! Getting late now , need to sleep. _

_Ginny_

**Hi guys , little bit of diary in there just to keep you on your toes :3 I did say I would include every now and again. Hope you're enjoying it so far , if you our then please leave a review! It would mean the world to me and I havent had many for a while.! me xxx**


	35. Enjoying it while it lasts

**Hey everyone , sorry I've been gone , I don't know about you but my went weird for the last two days and wouldn't let me access my account or stories , but it's obviously working again now:) Hope you enjoy , just a little bit of family time this one , nothing particularly important but I enjoyed writing it. **

"And what comes after that?" I heard Harry ask the toddler , sitting on his lap.

"10!" he called back, giggling away as he did so , playing with Harry's glasses. Teddy Lupin had come over for the week , a fact that had slipped Harry's mind. He had offered to look after him for the week , giving Andromeda a break , after all she was 60 years old. As well as this , though , Bill and Fleur had bought Victoire over for supper. I was sat on the sofa , cradling my 3 month old niece, she was beautiful. Her head had a thin layer of platinum blonde hair , she was the first Weasley not to be a ginger, and she had beautiful , big blue eyes. I gentle rocked her back and forth , surprised at how naturally it had come to me. I sat with her for almost an hour , until she began wailing , at which point I passed her back to her mother.

"Gin-gin " I heard Teddy squeal from Harry's lap " gin-gin!" he called again, and so I went to sit on the sofa with him , and read him a story from a nearby copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

...

After we had finished dinner , Bill and Fleur headed home, promising to visit as soon as they could. And so me and Harry decided to take Teddy for a walk with Ron and Hermione. We found ourselves , after half an hour of walking , on the beach. We decided to take a picnic , so me and Hermione were currently sunbathing- yes , sunbathing in England- while the boys were paddling and playing with Teddy.

"Ginny?" Hermione said , turning over to face me as she did so. " I need to tell you something , but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone"

" Oh merlin , you're pregnant aren't you?" She laughed at me , and shook her head.

" No , I just wanted to tell you that , well I'm moving out of my parents house , and I've bought an apartment!" My mouth dropped open , and I lowered my sunglasses.

" You and my brother are moving in together!"I exclaimed , but she hastily shook her head.

" Oh Merlin no , no I just meant that I'm buying my own apartment , in muggle London, I mean I know you and Harry live together , and that's great , but I'm still only 20, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment , not just yet." My face fell, obviously so, as she then came to put her arm around me.

" I love him Gin , but you know me, I don't want to settle down as soon as I'm out of education, I want to see the world, I want to go travelling, I want to work in the muggle world-" she was explaining to me , but before she could go on , I interrupted her.

" You want to what?" I asked dumbfounded, and so she repeated herself " why? What's wrong with your ministry law course thing at the moment?"

" Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures , actually. And there's nothing wrong with it , I love it, but , Ginny I am muggle-born. My parents and grandparents and aunties and uncles and cousins are all muggles, and as much as I love this world and you , and Harry and Ron and your family , I just want to experience what they have all experienced. Does that make sense?"

" I guess so." was all I said. Although to me it made no sense at all " Have you told him? Ron? I mean London is quite far from here"

" No yet , I will do soon though , don't worry. It doesn't really matter to be honest , It's got a fireplace so I can get that hooked up to the floo network and he can come over whenever he wants , and vice versa." I didn't respond , there was no need. And so she had laid back down now , soaking in as much as the sun as she could as it was such a rare event to get weather this stunning in England. I decided to join her , and so I put my glasses back down and slumped back down onto the towel. Time went by quickly , and before we knew it , it was getting chilly and the tide was coming in. We had spent the day swimming , sun bathing , building sandcastles with Teddy , burring Ron in the sand , much to the amusement of the toddler, and finally , eating a lovingly prepared picnic from my mum. I grasped hands with my boy , Teddy clinging onto the other , Ron and Hermione a little ahead of us. We couldn't apparate with Teddy , so we had to make the trek back home. It was little over half an hour before we got back , and the little one was spark out on Harry's shoulders, he took him up to mums room , a cot being placed there as she was ,obviously, the most experienced with children. We spent the rest of the evening playing exploding snap , during which I got splattered with a green sludge, and eating a superb meal. It was sad to think that in little over a week , me and Harry would be heading back to lonely old Wales , were the sun never shined.


	36. This was not part of the plan

**hey everyone , don't worry I'm not dead , I've had some family issues going on with my sister and a certain boy at the moment so I havn't had much chance to write. Also , I just got tumblr .. I know ! So follow , me ( dobbysblog) only got 5 aha! Thanks :))**

I was slouched on a sofa in a brand new apartment. Hermione's brand new apartment. It was a lot larger than mine , and had three bedrooms instead of two. There was a kitchen/diner and separate living off the kitchen. It was all very modern , the flat was only made 3 years ago!

" Hermione it's gorgeous, how the hell could you afford a place like this?" But rather than being offended by my question she merely chuckled , there never have been any boundaries between us.

" Well , I paid in muggle money, because obviously this is a part of muggle London , I had a lot of money saved up from various different Saturday jobs , and so I transferred it into muggle money , and my parents paid for the rest , but of course I'm going to pay them back in due course"

" You lucky buggar" I joked.

" So." she sighed , evidently exhausted from the move "Coffee?" She asked me.

" No , I'm really very okay thank you" I had tried the stuff , and frankly it tasted like goblin piss. She laughed at my response , and offered me a Peachtree fizzing tea, to which I eagerly nodded my head. She flopped down on the couch , and we sat down for a nice , long catch-up. After what felt like hours , we came onto the subject of my brother.

" How did he take the news?" I asked her , as I had not seen either of them since we left the Burrow two weeks ago.

" Well , at first he was frustrated that I didn't tell him before I bought it , but he was okay considering.." she hesitated " considering that he thinks we've been dating long enough to get married, and yet I haven't asked him to move with me" I had just taken a sip of tea , and spat it out all over her. " That's the second time you've done that" she observed as she muttered an incantation over herself.

" How did you know?"

" I overheard him talking about to Harry , it was a pretty intense conversation as well. Don't get me wrong , he hasn't actually asked me , he doesn't even know that I know , but it's just a bit awkward. You know I'm not ready to get married." I only nodded my head , still taking in the fact that Hermione knew how in love my brother was with her, so in love that he would be willing to get married. I was jealous.

" You should be lucky that he loves you as much as he does , that he wants to marry you"

" What, like you don't have a boyfriend who doesn't want to marry you?" My heart sank , how could I forget that he had already asked me to marry him? " you want to don't you? You want to marry him!" she exclaimed. I didn't say anything , which confirmed her beliefs even more. " Ginny Weasley, do you want to marry Harry?"

"Does it have to be said?" I looked seriously at her , and as soon as did all sense of joke was gone from her eye.

" Go home , and go get him. Or at least talk to him about it." I looked at her blankly.

"You really think I should? I mean what if it messes us up?" She sighed.

" Ginny , I've know Harry since I was 11 years old , and never , not once , have seen him happier than when he's been with you" I blushed.

" What do I do now?" I asked her , honestly not knowing the answer. This day had taken an unexpected turn. I mean , was I seriously considering telling Harry that I wanted to marry him?

" You go home , and you talk to him about it" She pulled me off the sofa , and practically pushed me into the fireplace , with barely a goodbye , before I found myself spinning back to Toni's apartment.

...

" Gin!" I heard Harry call from the kitchen " Ginny!"

_Right , as soon as you walk in there , just tell him 'I want to marry you'_ I jumped off the bed , wearing a plain white vest and a pair of grey shorts.

" You've got a letter" He informed me , moving his head in the direction of the owl sitting on the table. It was bold , a dark brown , and rather large. Around it's ankle was a piece of black parchment tied up with a red ribbon. I took it off his ankle , and it immediately flew away.

_Ginny, _it read_,_

_I'd me more than happy to come and help , although I must say I've not been in the healer training programme long! I understand that you don't want to tell anyone official about him , but surely it would be better for Grawp to be with his own kind? Anyway , not my place. I'll meet you at The Weasley house on Thursday morning , make sure Hagrid is there, Grawp's going to need some support from someone. _

_Draco. _

_Tell him you idiot , just do it , it's Harry._ " Well that's fantastic isn't it?" I asked Harry, not the question I wanted to , who was sitting with a rather forced smile on his face.

" Yeah , yeah it's great" he said , rather unenthusiastically. I walked over to him and pulled him off his chair.

" Look at me" and he did , straight in the eye " trust me , he's not the same person. I know , dear Godric I know , that he made some mistakes, but haven't we all? Harry , he's our last chance at making Grawp better. Trust me on this" And I bought my lip down on his. _Now this is where you tell him. Just spit the words out Ginny. _

" I know. I do. If you trust him , then" he hesitated " I trust him". He pecked on the cheek , and then walked out of the room. _crap. Go and tell him!_ I sat down at the table , and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, replying to Draco's letter_._

"Harry?" I called back into the hall _this is it , _I thought_ , I'm going to tell him that I want to marry him._ His head popped round the door frame.

"Yeah?" I hesitated.

" Never mind."


	37. I just can't find the words

**I thought that considering I didn't update for 6 days , I'd given you another one to say sorry :3 **

It was Thursday , 17th September. I was standing by the window , by the front door , of the Burrow. Again. In the distance I could see him , Draco Malfoy , striding up the pathway leading to the house , holding a very large briefcase. I opened the door before he had even knocked.

" Draco!" I called out , to which he smiled. As he reached the door , he walked into the house, wiping his feet on the mat , and to my surprise , he hugged me hello. At this point , hearing the sounds of our greetings, Harry entered the room.

" Draco" he nodded , and stuck out his hand. Draco shook it.

" Harry" It was awkward to say the least. That was until Hermione strolled in ( she came over to the Burrow to support Hagrid). She froze. I had forgotten that neither had seen the other since Hogwarts. Of course Hermione knew he was coming , so her reaction was a little less shocked than it otherwise would've been.

" Malfoy" was all she said. He smiled weakly at her.

" Hey , Hermione." Hermione didn't respond , and turned to me.

" So , when are we going up to see Grawp?"

" Well actually" it was Draco who spoke " I think it's safe to assume that only two people should go up to see him , we don't have enough information to decide whether he is safe to be around people"

" But I've come all the way down!" Hermione protested.

" Hermione all you did was step in a fire" I pointed out , she looked rather disgruntled , but didn't respond. " Harry , go with Draco , Hagrid needs you" He stared up at me. Draco was currently rearranging various items in his briefcase , and wasn't concentrating on anything else.

" What do you mean? I can't go with him, it's like a 10 minute walk to where Hagrid has moved Grawp to, what are we going to talk about for 10 minutes?"

" Harry , Hagrid needs you now. How often has been there for you? And now you going to leave him by himself?"

" Oh , I guess you're right. I'm sorry"

" Don't apologise hun. Go on , Draco's about to leave" I kissed him on lips , and watched as the two of them left , awkwardly, but not duelling. Yet.

...

" How could you not have told him yet!" Hermione asked me as we sat on the couch waiting for Harry and Draco to return , hopefully with good news.

" I can't find the words , I keep telling myself that I'm going to do it , but I just can't" It wass very true , I hadn't yet talked to Harry about the whole engagement situation , and it really was because I was scared of what his reaction would be. "Stop looking at me like that!" I said , as she was staring at me very sarcastically. " What would you do it you were me?"

" You know very well what I would do I were you."

"Fine. But we're different people Hermione. Just give me some time." But before Hermione could reply , Harry and Hagrid stumbled into the house.

" Oh thank godric you're okay , you've been gone for 8 hours!" mum came waddling in from the kitchen, bringing Harry into her arms.

" Sorry , Molly , tha's my fault , tha' is. Yeh see , Draco , Merlin bless his soul , was able ter fix 'im , he's al' better now , and I insisted tha' we stay with 'im an keep 'im company for a while" the smile on Hagrid's face stretched all the way across , I had never seen him happier.

" You mean he's okay?" Hermione directed at Hagrid.

" O' course I mean e's okay! e's perfect!" I couldn't help but feel pleased for Hagrid's happiness, his eyes had a sparkle in the them that I had never seen before.

" So , what was wrong with him?" Ron had emerged from the study room , apparently deciding to finally join in the conversation.

" He had been bitten by something or other , something dark , but he mixed up an antidote in no time , and Grawp was back to normal within the hour." I saw Hagrid dabbing at tears that threatened to roll down his face in happiness.

" Where is Draco?" I suddenly realised that he wasn't there , and asked Harry.

" He left as soon as he cured him , said he didn't want to intrude"

" Why didn't you stop him?"

" Well I' m sorry , I didn't know you wanted him to come back here that much!"

But before I could retaliate, mum cut in " All right! That's enough , let's just be thankful that he helped Grawp , okay Ginny?" My mum looked at me, and I unwillingly dropped the subject. I gave Harry the best evils I could without mum catching me, then went over to sit with Ron. Harry meandered over to Hermione , and Mum went back into the kitchen. After what felt like hours , I had fallen asleep on the couch. I was awoken by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked at the clock , it was 10:30 , just me , Harry , Hermione and Ron remained in the room.

He kissed me lightly on the lips , for some reason being extra sensitive and careful. He tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind my ear , sending goose bumps up and down my arms. " Shall we go for a walk?" I heard Harry's voice whisper in my ear , and felt his warm hand encase my own. The next thing I knew , I was being pulled out the door, not knowing what had bought the romance on, that was until I looked over at Hermione, her face positively beaming , and I smile of pure smugness on her face.


	38. Nothing will ever beat this feeling

**AHHH! I could hold on any longer , I just love this chapter and I had to share it with you :))**

He had walked me over to the small , secret area of the Burrow's garden. There was a shimmering pond tucked away in the corner , a pond filled with various different colours of fish, one of which- the argenti- emitting a sort of silver glow , now nearing midnight , this type of fish is only visible at every full moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry gazed at me as he spoke. We were lying on the soft , delicate grass , our hands intertwined. Fairies danced around us, glittering like specs of fire in the dark sky, and if I looked close , I could just about make out a small , sleeping bowtruckle curled up in the hole in the middle of the Sycamore tree at the end of this magical garden, but who knows , it could just be my imagination.

" Stunning" I replied , truthfully , I had never been in a more perfect , more secluded area. Deep down I knew that if I was going to tell him , tonight would be the finest place to do so. I moved onto my side , and he copied so that Harry and I were facing each other, so close that I could see right into his eyes, I only hoped that mine portrayed as much as love for him as his did for me.

" It's nothing compared to you" He whispered into the black of the night. " You're perfect" Even though it was dark , I felt my cheeks get redder. I reach out and kissed him , and we stayed like that for what felt like eternity. After a while we realised that oxygen is crucial to staying alive, and so I reluctantly pulled away. I sat up , pulling him with me.

"Harry , I love you." this is it , I'm about to do it " and I've been thinking-" But before I could finish , he pressed his finger against my lip , shushing me.

" Ginny , let me do it. We both know why I bought you out here" my heart was hammering against my chest so hard that I thought it was impossible that he couldn't hear. My palms had suddenly become clammy, and I couldn't stop the smile suddenly appearing on my face. " Ginny. Some things in life come naturally, others you have to work for. But you , you were something different. You were both. It took me a while , but I realised that I have always loved you. All my life I've felt like there's been something missing inside of me , a hole in my heart, and then you? You came along and filled it. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me , I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." for the first time in years , tears were pouring down my face out of happiness. Out of his shorts pocket , he pulled out a small box , covered in worn , rose red velvet. " Ginny Weasley" He exhaled , and there was a pause as he opened the box , revealing a diamond intricately placed on a thin , metal band, two dazzling emeralds either side " Will you marry me?" For a moment the world froze , and it was just me and him, nobody else mattered. And nothing else was there. All I could focus on was this amazing man in front of me , asking me to marry him. I looked into his eyes , and he stared back, they pierced each other and for a moment I felt like I was drowning in the beautiful emerald gleam, almost as if I could see right into his soul.

"Yes." I choked out, I hadn't realised how hard it was for me to talk. His face broke into the most magnificent smile I had ever seen, like it had been carved by a Greek God. His eyes spilled over , releasing the tears he had been holding back, and he laughed through them , his voice breaking. I unclenched my hand , and wiggled my ring finger in front of him, at which point his smile turned into a smirk. He cleared his throat , and pulled the ring out of the box, softly , carefully and gracefully placing the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly, and finally , I felt complete.

" It was my mum's " He told me , still smiling. The look of 'how?' on my face was obviously apparent. " Sirius took it , the night they were murdered, said he wanted to keep it safe. He also took my dad's glasses. He told me , over the Christmas we spent at Grimmauld Place , the reason why my dad chose that one, out of all of them, and he said that it 'went perfectly with her hair'." He looked up at me through his eye lashes, and chuckled, evidently embarrassed. "Sirius left me everything when he was killed , and I found it in his room at his old house , in a small , ancient box under a floorbed under his bed."

" I love you Harry , more than I can put into words" I embraced him, and pushed him onto the ground, our tongues dancing with each other , like a perfect Tango , this time , we needn't bother to put any enchantments around ourselves, for this garden was just ours and no one would ever find it. Just like we were: just for each other.

**I really hope you enjoyed that , because It has most certainly been the most enjoyable to write. Please , please , please could you leave a little review for me? I only got one for the last chapter and it would mean a hell of a lot if I got some more. **


	39. It wasn't quite how I pictured it

Thank you all so much for the reviews , they were fantastic and I can't believe how much positive feedback I got , you have no ide how much it means to me , so thank you. Here we are then , as a thank I shall update quicker than intended.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked me , his voice cracking with nerves. The sun behind us was rapidly glowing brighter and brighter the longer we stood , waiting for .. something. We stood frozen by the edge of the Burrow, the house I had grown up in.

"Mum's going to kill me. She is actually going to kill me dead" my hand shook as it held Harry's, and I was pretty sure that I was sweating. I exhaled deeply. "let's go". And we stepped into the house. As I walked in , I didn't expect the room to be full, everyone eating around the table. The sweet smell of pancakes with honey met my nose , and I instantly felt my mouth become wetter.

" Where have you been!" My mother's brown eyes stared at mine. She had just appeared from the kitchen , one hand holding a wooden spoon dripping with what looked like porridge , and the other one on her hip. She looked like she had been up all night, dark patches under her eyes , and her hair knotted at the back. Seeing her like that made me feel awful , I had been out all night , and - according to the clock- until 11:30 the following day.

"Mum, I'm sorry , we camped out last night, I know I should've told you but by then you had gone upstairs" She put on her 'I-forgive-you-but-don't-let-it-happen-again face , and then rushed over , her arms outstretched. She held on to me tight and whispered in my ear ' well at least you're okay' Pecked me lightly on the cheek , and then waddled back into the kitchen. Harry nudged me in the ribs , and I knew that I had to tell them , how often were my whole family - with the exception of Charlie - all sitting at one table? And so , trying to remember how to breathe, I cleared my throat , and a sea of ginger hair and freckled faces looked up at me, and one mane of bushy of brown. I couldn't pull together in my mind any coherent sentences , and so-

" I'm engaged" I spat it out, so fast that I was surprised any of them heard what I had said , but they did , oh boy they did. Each reaction was remarkable. George and Bill both dropped the food that was on their fork , onto their clothes, leaving their mouths dangling open. Percy had a huge smile on his face , he had also been in a similar situation to me when he was only a few years older than me. My dad , well he looked confused if anything , but he had stood up out of his chair, and gone over to shake Harry's hand , and bringing him into a fatherly embrace. And me? Well , he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear , and pulled me into his arms , encasing me into his chest. He smelt of sleep, and coffee , and it was a smell I had know all through my childhood. After what felt like hours , he let me go , but his face was merely as shocked as it had been when I first said the words. But my mum , oh her reaction was awful. She had just walked into the kitchen, her mouth open wide. She had a single tear running down her face, and smears of different types of breakfast foods dripping onto her apron. Before I could even talk to her , she had disapparated right in front of us. But Ron , oh Ron was the worse. He stood up , and came about a meter in front of us. His face red , livid with dislike.

" Stupef-" He yelled at Harry after he pulled out his wand from his pocket.

" Protego!" Harry shouted back , just in time for the curse to bounce back and hit the wall behind Ron , leaving a long , jagged crack , and shattering the vase of flowers on the table. His face was distraught , and I thought I could see an ounce of anger on his face- fair enough though. Harry pushed me to one side , but as he did so , he let his concentration slip , and the shield was removed. Ron pointed his wand at Harry.

" Stupefy!" He roared. The next thing I knew , Harry was flying backwards , and went soaring through the window , glass shattering like a million specs of diamonds falling to the ground. I heard a great thump , and it echoed through the valley. I turned to Ron , his mouth wide open at astonishment to what he had just done. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was getting redder and redder. I ran outside to help Harry , but as I reached him it appeared that he was unconscious. He had blood rushing from various different cuts all over his face and legs from where the glass had cut open his skin. He had a bump the size of a quaffle on the back of his head, and one of the lenses in his glasses had broken from the impact.

" Hermione!" I screeched from the garden " Hermione! Send an owl to 's! Quick! Go!" the next thing I knew she was running up the stairs, and Ron was walking over to me , kneeling down beside Harry. He pulled out his wand to clean up some of the glass that was resting dangerously by Harry's heart. But before he could do anything , I slapped it away.

" Don't you _dare_ touch him" I growled at him , tears rushing down my face "go!" I yelled , tears pouring down my face and the thought of what my brother had just done to my fiancee. " Just go before I make you!" I heard birds fly away at the screech that had just issued from my throat.

" Ginny I'm so-" he began , but I stood up , my wand wavering in front of him.

" If you even think that sorry is going to get you out of this , then you have another thing coming! Now go , or I swear to _godric_ , I _will_ crucio your arse right out of here" It was an expression. But I don't think I had ever considered it more , and by the look on Ron's face , he felt the same , and the next thing I knew , there was a pop , and we was gone.


	40. That's what I love to hear

**Sorry about the wait , but we just found out that my sister is pregnant . don't worry she's 26 :3 aha enjoy. **

"Ginny?" I heard his voice whisper into the room. The clean , white room. His voice was cracking , and his lips were dry and hard. His face was clean of all blood , and the potion the healer had used for him had only left a few scars behind by the top of his eyebrow , and running down the left side of his jaw. I ran over to him as soon as he said my name.

" Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I didn't want to kiss him , he looked so delicate. He had lost a lot of blood as he shattered the window , and his skin had been badly damaged.

"Well , I've been better , but I'll live. " He chuckled bitterly, and stared menacingly at the , spotless , white floor. " Did you manage to find your mum?"

" Yeah , yeah she owl'd dad about 5 hours after you came in, she's in the waiting room , she said she went to see Hagrid. Oh Merlin don't worry she didn't tell him about us , no she knew it was our place to decide when we tell everyone else" I added on the end as his face spread with worry and shock.

"Please can you go and get her for me?" His eyes locked on mine , and the tone of pleads was apparent in his voice. " and , give us a minute?"

"Of course , yeah" I walked outside , and ventured down the corridor leading to the waiting room. I saw my mum sitting on a seat , her face leathered with anguish , worry and pain. In the corner of her eye , I could see tears forming, Harry had always been her 7th son , and seeing him lying in a hospital bed was probably just as painful as it was for me.

" Mum?" she looked up at me " he'd like to talk to you , alone" She quickly nodded her head , and bounced of the seat faster than I had ever seen her move.

" George!" I called over to the young -wizards area , where he was currently charming a young witch into giving him information on the charms and spells behind the games and toys. He looked up at me , and awkwardly hurried over.

" What do you want? I was in the middle of a brain wave for a new product!" He snapped at me , evidently annoyed.

" Sorry! But do you have an extendable ear with you?" He raised his eyebrows , and tapped the briefcase he was holding.

" Never go anywhere without them" he winked at me "Is this for mum and Harry?" I eagerly nodded my head. "Well come on then , let's go" I looked confused , but couldn't be bothered to ask why he wanted to come with me. I led him down the hall , and we crouched down opposite the door. He revealed the contents of the briefcase , it held many more things than just extendable ears , various different types of sweets , puppets and potions were all in the depths of it. He managed to secure two of the flesh-coloured strings , and we eagerly nudged them under the door.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to rush into things , my daughter isn't even 20 yet!" I heard never heard mum's voice waver so much in one sentence , it went from incredible high to almost breaking into tears by the end. I heard Harry struggle to get up off the bed , the first time since his crash , well to my knowledge anyway.

" " I heard her sigh , after all these years he still couldn't call her Molly " I don't think even I understand why. All I know is that I have never felt more complete , more whole than with her. She is an amazing girl , and the way I feel about her is more than I can ever express. Yes , the engagement was a surprise , for both of us, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. And , I'm sorry if it upsets you that we have decided to get married , but I'm not losing her again, and I hope , for both our sakes , that we can get your blessing , because I know that neither of us would have any hope of walking down the aisle without it."I felt my heart expand a little , and I suddenly felt rather hot. My brother was kneeling next to me , hearing all this too, and it was a little embarrassing to say the least. I shared an awkward glance with him , but we stuffed the strings back in our ear anyway.

" And Ron?" I heard Harry question my mum, it appeared that we had missed the last part of their conversation "where did he go?"

" Well , you were out for a while , and after Ginny came with you here and made sure you were okay , she finally allowed him back in the house. They talked , but Ginny was , obviously still angry. But Harry , and I'm not excusing what he did , not in the slightest, but he does feel terrible. He said he was just caught up in the moment , and that-" but I didn't hear the rest , for my brother had just appeared beside us. I quickly jumped up to my feet , and saw Ron standing there.

"Ginny , please" He begged , he had tears in his eyes and his expression was pleading. I looked at him up and down , and he looked smarter. He had gelled back his hair , and was wearing what look liked brand new clothes.

"Why are you here Ron?" I asked him , honestly curious, though looking at it the answer was obvious.

"To have a chance to apologise , I must say Ginny , an engaged woman kneeling on the floor to listen to her fiancée's conversation? How dreadful. And if you let me go in , I won't tell mum that you're listening in on her conversations" It was a good blackmail , and so grudgingly , I had to let him go in. I watched as he swaggered over to the door, and opened it gently. I shoved the string back in my ear and listened.

"Ron" I heard my mum say , her voice thick with relief, but also disappointment. "What's taken you so long? He's been in here a week!" She didn't sound angry , but just honestly curious.

"Well you missed Hermione's birthday then , it was 6 days ago. Sorry , It's been hard , hard to bring up the courage to come and see you, Harry" He paused , and I heard him ask mum to give them a minute. At this point me and George both jumped up , and ran in the opposite direction of the corridor she would be walking down. We both hurt into silent fits of laughter, and then found our positions again after we were positive that she had gone.

"-and frankly I'd understand if you didn't want me to come to the wedding. I acted like a troll , and I am so sorry. I don't know what happened , she was there saying all these - all these things , and it was just building up inside of me and I just wanted to hurt the person who had taken my little sister away from me , and that person just happened to be my best mate."

"Ron , stop apologising. What you did was wrong , sure , but understandable. I'd probably do the same thing if I had a sister , so you better watch out when you tell me you're engaged to Hermione" He chuckled , and I heard Ron move towards.

" So we're okay?" He asked Harry , so quietly that almost didn't hear him.

"We're always okay" I then heard the unmistakeable sound of hand clapping another's back. I exchanged a look with George , and he raised his eyebrows at me, evidently saying that it was time to leave them to talk privately. We got off the floor , and made our back down to the waiting room , to find our family , and head back home.


End file.
